Chance Meeting
by NightMoonOwl
Summary: Rin Akita was never a graceful girl. So what happens when her clumsy personality makes her bump into a certain someone named Len. Will he help her with her troubles, or will he just make it worse for her? And why is he so mysterious all the time? Rin/Len Neru/Dell Miku/Kaito Luka/Gakupo.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Vocaloid or Crypton products. (I would take over the world if I did)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

The alarm clock, on top of a very messy nightstand, began buzzing at seven-thirty in the morning. A hand finally shuts it off. Rin Akita groans as she returns to her sleep. She let her sky blue eyes shut tightly and her messy short blonde hair covered her face as she rested her head on her soft pillow. Her apartment was tiny, but it had its own charms. The kitchen was cramped and narrow, but it still had some classy features. The living room ceiling was slanted and hardly any light came in from the windows, giving it a dark and gloomy look, but it was cozy at least.

Rin's family was very wealthy, one of the wealthiest people in the city. So she could have gotten any other place than hers, but she refused to take any of the money. Mostly, because she wanted to earn the money her self and not wanting her father pay for everything, like some kind of child. That didn't mean that Rin wasn't still a little bit like one though, even though she denies it to the end.

She didn't exactly have the cleanest room. No. Some of her clothes were on the floor, magazines were everywhere, and Rin's pictures were on every inch of her walls. Well her excuse was that her career, as a journalist and her own photographer for Crypton Magazine, was so busy and that she didn't have time for anything and why she had to stay up late. It was one of the reasons to why the twenty-five year old was heavily sleeping. Until her cell phone rang loudly and woke her up. She reluctantly picks it up and answers.

"Hello." She says in a grumpy tired voice.

"Rin!" An older woman at the other end of the line screeches, almost hurting Rin's ears. 'That's one way to get a wake up call' Rin thought. "It's your mother." Rin soon had an annoyed look on her face. Just like any over-bearing mother, Rin's mom was pushy and always wishing for her to get married, with not so subtle hints. It made it worse when her own little sister was getting married and she was still single.

"Oh, hi mom," She sighs.

"I just called to remind you that it's your sister's engagement party today," Rin let her mother ramble on and on about how beautiful the party will be and what a darling couple her sister and fiancé are. "Oh!" her mother squealed again. "I'm sure you got her a wonderful gift."

Rin's eyes widen as realization took over her. She forgot to get her sister a gift! 'Oh, no!' Rin thought. How could she have forgotten? She was sure that she had a couple of more days to have gotten a present. Rin turned her head to check her calendar on her wall. It held the date and in it was circled 'Sister's Engagement Party'. Her eyes widen more as she stared at the date. Her mother was going to freak out if she found out that she forgot about the party.

So she does what any other normal daughter will do. "Uhh, yeah, I totally got her a present, a-and it's a good one. Heh heh." She chuckles, nervously. Rin lied. She shot up from her bed, while her mother was still talking to her, and tried to get out of her pjs. She quickly put on her blouse and she kept on repeating phrases, as her mother was still talking, like "Yeah", "mm-hmp", or "That's great". When she tried to put on her pants, her foot slipped on one of the magazines on the floor and she fell face first on the floor.

"Ow" She moaned.

"Honey?" Her mother says in a concern voice. "Honey is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Rin, again, chuckled nervously. "See you at the party." She quickly hangs up her phone before Rin lets her mother say another word. "Crap." She muttered. Rin quickly got up, put on her pants and shoes, grabbed her purse, and literally ran out of her apartment. The elevator was out of order so that meant that Rin had to take the stairs. She hurried as she ran down the long stairs that were in her apartment building. 'Ugh,' Rin thought. 'Why did I have to live in such a big building?"

When Rin was at the lobby, she saw her doorman, Kiyoteru Hiyama. He really was a kind man as he smiled to everyone who he opens the door to. Normally, she would have a nice small chat with him, but since she was in a hurry she didn't have time to talk to him.

"Morning, Mr. Hiyama." Rin quickly said as she brushed past him while he opened the door for her and he smiled.

"Good Morning Ms. Akita." He responded nicely as he tipped his hat for her.

As she reached her small, old, green beetle car, Rin tried to find her keys in her purse and realized that they were still back in her room on her messy nightstand. "Oh I'm such an idiot!" She face palmed. Rin didn't have any time for this. She didn't have time to walk back up to those stairs, come back down again, and drive off to find the nearest store. The party was gonna start pretty soon and she didn't have nothing. Rin turn her head to try to find something, a sign maybe. And there it was.

At the corner of the street was a charming antique store. It was small and it was the first floor of a brick building. It had a hanging sign that held the store's name, 'Vocaloid Antiques Shoppe', right above its red wooden door. "Alright!" Rin said. She sprinted down the sidewalk and headed for the building that may have just saved her life. When she enters through the door, a little chime from a bell rang.

Rin looks at her surroundings and sees many items, that seem to be at least a century old, were in grand shelves and each of them were in long vertical rows. The place smelled like dust, cinnamon, and the weirdest thing. French bread? It was a weird combination, but somehow it gave the store its personality. 'Weird.' She thought.

"Hiyaa!" A small woman suddenly burst into Rin's face, almost violating her personal space.

"Gyaah," Rin was startled. It wasn't every day someone scares you like that. The woman's hair was a soft red, like the color of a rose, and they were in drill locks. Her eyes were close to blood red, which was a little bit unusual, just like her personality.

"Welcome to the Vocaloid Antiques Shoppe!" She says in a big and cheery smile as she steps back. "I'm the owner, Teto. What can I help you with?" Teto was beaming and jumping up and down.

"Well I need to find a present," Rin said.

"Oooh." Teto stretched her words and stopped jumping. "Is it for a lover?"

Teto sure did like to ask a lot of questions. She didn't know why it was just natural for her. Rin blushed hard after she said. You could say that she was embarrassed of being single. Wouldn't you be too, if your younger sister was getting married before you can.

"What?" She quickly responded in an angry rush. "No! Of course not. I am waay to busy for that kind of stuff." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well if that's what you say, you don't need to act like such a kid about it." Teto shrugs.

"I'm not a kid! And what gives you the right to call me that!" Anger was really flaring out of Rin. She hated it when people called her a kid. Honestly, she was already being treated like one by her parents. Rin didn't need the same treatment from everyone else. Teto was scared of Rin at the moment. She didn't mean to make her so upset. Teto began to cry.

"Waah! I'm sorry please forgive me." She pleaded with all her heart. Rin felt terrible at the moment. Teto looked like an animal that was about to die and was pleading for its life.

Rin calmed herself down enough to accept Teto's apology. "It's okay Teto. I shouldn't have been so angry to you. I'm the one that should be sorry." Rin put her head down in shame.

Teto stopped her tears from falling and brightly smiled. "It's not your fault," Rin looked up at her again and smiled back. They stayed quiet for a moment, until, not surprisingly, Teto broke the silence.

"Hey," She said, back in her usual chipper voice. "I'm a bit busy so I can't help you find your present. But you can help yourself to look."

"I understand and thank you." Rin said. She headed to the rows and rows of endless antiques that were there. There was old watches, old paintings, and basically almost everything was old.

Her eyes kept on wandering and wandering to find the perfect thing for her sister. She was a bit more spoiled than Rin so that made her a bit picky about what she wanted. Everything had to be perfect for her and that made it hard when people tried getting gifts for her. Until, Rin discovered the cutest tea set that she had ever seen in her life. It was in a wooden display box, it was pure white, and it had a rose design on each cup and each plate. She grabbed it and smiled. 'Perfect' Rin said in her head. If her sister didn't like it, Rin might as well just gag her mouth and force her to keep it.

Rin quickly turn around to pay for the item, when suddenly she bumped and fell down on something. Or should we say someone. When she bumped into the certain someone, Rin held her eyes shut and gave a small yelp as they both fell down to the floor. She was on top of the person's chest and she could hear his or her's beating heart. It was hard and soothing, like the beat of a drum.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw the most handsome man that she had ever seen in her life. The man's chest was hard, firm and it looked like he worked out a bit. His hair was just like hers, a strong blonde, but tied in small high ponytail. And so were his attractive blue eyes, but they seemed to have been hiding something that was dark. He looked a bit older than her, maybe two or four years older. The man looked at her and just began smirking.

"Well this is certainly a first," He said to her. His voice was smooth and alluring. It made Rin shiver just hearing his voice.

"Huh?" She stared back at him with a confused face after what he just said.

"I've heard of women falling for me, but not on top of me. You must really want me, if you're that desperate." He laughed as he said the words. After that comment, Rin growled at him and quickly got off of him. She would never, in her life, go after a man who had that kind of ego.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rin replied as she inspected the tea set to see if anything got damaged during the fall. "I'm not interested in guys who have to use horrible pick up lines for women." The man stared at her in disbelief. Rin was sure that this was the first time that a girl ever rejected him.

The stranger stared at the fragile set that Rin was holding, and attempted to make a fun, flirty conversation with her. "You know that tea set used to belong to Queen Mary 1st, otherwise known as Bloody Mary," He gave her the look of seduction as he was talking to her. He came dangerously closer to Rin and began to whisper in her ear. She held the box in her arms tighter as she felt his hot breath come near her. "Some even say that instead of tea, she used to drink the blood of her victims."

Rin pushed him away from her with one of her hands and walked right past him to pay for her item. But not before she could give him a witty come back. "You certainly seem to know a lot about antiques," She said and turned her head. "For a meathead." The man gazes after her as she walked and began to follow.

"I'm sorry," At those words she stopped her tracks. Rin was surprised that they even came out of him. He didn't seem like the type of man that would give up so quickly. She turned her head again to look back at him. The man paced up and was at reasonable distance from her. "It was rude of me to have that behavior with you and I'm sorry."

Without saying anything, Rin continued to walk away from him. She didn't know what to say back and it was easier to just walk away from him. Rin saw Teto at the cash register with her big smile. Finally, her problem would soon be over.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" Teto asked politely.

"Yes, thank you Teto." Rin gave her the box for her to scan it. When she paid for the tea set, Rin quickly walked away to the exit.

As she reached the door, she looked back and saw the man talking to Teto.

He was giving Teto a serious hard look. Like, he was going to do something really threatening to her. Teto was shaking and in her eyes you could see the fear. He shifted his eyes to Rin and she stared back into his. His eyes made it seem like he was trying to lure her into his trap. And Rin was almost falling for it. She felt her heartbeat increase, as she turned and headed back to her apartment.

'What is it about him that makes me feel so intimidated?' Rin thought deeply as she tried to figure out what was wrong with that man. 'Oh, well at least I won't see him again.' Rin was never more wrong in her life.

After he was done talking to Teto, the stranger came out of the shop. He stood out in front of the shop's door and stared after Rin as she walked back home.

"Let's meet again soon," He said out loud, but not loud enough for her to hear. "Rin Akita." He smiled as he said her name.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of my second story. Please tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**A/N: This is not a vampire fic, there's way too many of those, and I completely made up the part about Queen Mary.**


	2. The Party Part 1

**So here's the second chapter of this story. (Spoilers) There is a little drama in this part. I know. I'm just that evil.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Leon and Avanna Akita really went all out when they threw parties, especially when they threw a party for one of their daughters. The party's location was in the backyard of their very prestigious mansion. Their backyard was a huge lawn and, in the corner, their garden of flowers was breathtaking. Refined white tablecloths were on each table, and decorative floral arrangement was the center piece. Elegant canopies were there and the top caterers were serving the most delectable food anyone has ever tasted. They spared no expense for it. Everyone was dressed in fancy and rich attire.

Rin barely arrived on time and not a second later. She wore a simple orange summer dress with straps on her shoulders, white sandals on her feet, a small orange purse was around her shoulder, and her hair was straightened which gave it an appearance of a short bob. A beautiful silver cross necklace was hanged around her neck with matching earrings, a gift from her uncle. People would have said that she was under dressed, but she didn't care. She had been to a billion of these things and she was getting tired of having to dress up properly. Rin held the wrapped gift in her arm and tried to find her sister, Neru. And just like always, it wasn't that hard to find her.

"Riiiin!" Her sister, Neru, shrieked from across the lawn. Neru ran towards her at an unexplainable speed and began hugging Rin so tight, that hugging an anaconda may have been better.

"Uggh, it's nice to see you too, Neru." Rin managed to say the words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't really since Neru was choking her to death. Neru was giggling with glee in her elaborate cocktail dress. Fashion was naturally Neru's greatest strength. She finally released Rin from her grasp as her fiancé came up to them.

"You remember Dell, right?" Neru wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist as he wrapped on of his arm around her. Dell simply nodded her as she returned the gesture. Dell was a rich business man, and a known associate to their father, but it was difficult to talk to him because he was deaf. It was an extra that Neru knew sign language.

Neru then kept on talking about how great the party is, about how happy she was, how she wished Rin could find her perfect someone, and kept on babbling about nonsense. Rin didn't even get a chance to but in on what she thought. But she was used to it. Once Neru started talking, there was no way that she would shut up. It was a good thing that Dell couldn't hear. Neru's eyes darted to the present that Rin was holding and gasped.

"Is that for me?" Rin gave the present to her sister, or more like Neru snatched it from her grasp. She opened it without hesitation and gave a big smile. "Oh I love it, thank you Rin."

"Rinny-kins!" Avanna came out of no where and started pinching Rin's cheeks.

'Oh, no.' Rin thought

In an embarrassing baby voice, she went on with her treatment. "How's my precious little daughter doing?" Rin's face was flushed as she noticed that Dell and Neru were snickering at her.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore, remember." She said in a weird mumbling voice. Avanna continued to pinch her cheeks. Rin got her estranged mother off of her by pushing her away.

But another problem came along, her father came up to her. Yes, Rin's father, Leon, was a straight up business man and dealt with everything like the whole world was his own company. The company was Akita Industries, specializing in distributing oil for the entire country, among other illegal things. His whole demeanor was always pensive and he hardly was with his family, because of his business. Rin wondered why he even had a family in the first place. He never gave her his approval for anything. Every time Rin had something important in her life, Leon would just shrug it off and said that he was busy. He treated Neru differently though, he was always there for her and making sure that she was spoiled.

Leon, like her mother, still treated Neru and Rin like they were still children. Yet, another thing that Rin was used to. Her parents never even saw them as full grown adults. Neru didn't seem to mind, she was the baby of the family, and she took full advantage of it. It's what Rin had to deal with everyday of her life. When he came, the entire family became serious. Neru and Dell quickly left, knowing that things were about to get tense.

"Rin," Her father's tone was sharp and solemn. "It's nice that you could make it, but you really should have come with a different choice of wardrobe," He gestured to the outfit that she was wearing. "I mean come on, how hard is it to ask your sister for fashion advice?" 'I can't believe he still treats me like this.' She thought. She held her head down and clenched her fist tightly. In a frustrated voice, she responds.

"Dad its fine, I still look okay."

Leon raised his voice a little higher. "'Okay', is not something my daughter should be called, you should look like a damn movie star every time you walk out your front door."

"Leon please don't make a scene in front of all these people," Avanna tried to take control of the situation, but as always she fails to. 'And she's still trying to make us look like the perfect family.' Rin just didn't understand why she tried, her father always made a scene everywhere they went.

"Dad-," Rin was about to tell him that she didn't need to look perfect. But her father cut her off before she could say it.

"Why don't you go see if your uncle Tonio is here," He said his brother's name with hate. "I'm sure he has those little Jinkies candies to give you." Leon turned around and walked away. Her mother went with him to try and talk some sense into him. Rin knew that she was going to fail again.

"Uncle Tonio stopped giving me those when I was twelve." Rin called out to him, but he just ignored her like he always did. She sighed. "Why does he always do this?" Rin asked herself.

A well known warm voice from behind answered her. "He's just jealous, because he isn't like his little brother, who is handsome, charismatic, lady's man, and did I forget handsome?" Rin turned around and gave a rare sincere smile to the man. "And he just wants the best for his little girl."

"Uncle Tonio!" Rin gave a grand hug to Tonio as he returned it with his old hearty laugh.

Rin's uncle had always been more of a father figure than her own. He was always there for her and made her smile, when her own father couldn't. His personality was just like any old bachelor. He was funny, eccentric, and sometimes a bit perverted. What he did for a living was a mystery. He never talked about worked and Rin noticed that he always carried a gun around, but he was crazy rich, way richer than her father could ever achieve. Why was that? They ended their hug when Tonio noticed a server with very ornate glasses of champagne passing by.

"You," Tonio grabbed two glasses and gave one to Rin. "Look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks," She took a small sip of her drink. Whenever Rin drank too much alcohol, she would get too wild so she had limited her drinking. She stared at the glass in her hand. Rin was still upset about the encounter with her father. "What was it that made my father like this? The man doesn't seem like he could have any type of fun." Rin turned her head to see her parents silently fighting at the corner of the backyard. Tonio looked in the same direction where Rin was looking.

"My best guess is family. Word of advice Rin, don't get married." Rin looked back at Tonio and watch as he took a big drink from his glass. She had expected that he would say those words to her someday. Tonio had always been afraid of marriage and he never committed to any relationship. "Marriage screws you up to much, turns you into someone different."

"Is that why you're still single?"

Tonio nodded his head. Something than caught his attention and he than gave a wide devilish grinned. "Speaking of staying single, aren't those your friends, Miku and Luka."

He pointed at the girl with teal hair and the girl with pink sitting at one of the tables. Miku and Luka had been best friends with Rin since high school. Their parents were of wealthy class, but, like Rin, they wanted to earn money themselves. They even were coworkers with her, Luka being the editor in chief and Miku as the receptionist.

Rin gave him a stretched yeah, and she wondered why he was staring at them like he was so she asks.

"Why are you staring at them like that?"

"Because there was something I've always wanted to do," Tonio mischievously rubbed his hands together. He turned his head back to her. "I want to try out the 'Tonio' on them." Rin face turned into anger. Oh, she knew what the 'Tonio' was, all to well. She had witnessed it when he tried it on foreign women while on vacation with him. Let's just say that he never returned until the next day.

"Uncle Tonio don't you dare!" Rin couldn't let him try it on her friends. They weren't even single. She knew that they would fall for his tricks and ruined their own lives. Rin had to save them.

"Too late." After that Tonio wasn't even by Rin's side. He dashed away and headed in the direction of the poor girls.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rin ran after him with the champagne still in hand. She chased him around the entire party, but he was too fast for her to catch him. 'For a forty-four year old, he sure does run fast.' Rin thought.

Out of nowhere, a piece of white cloth, that just happened to be there, was in front of Rin's path. Her heel had gotten caught of it which caused her to slip. Rin was about to crash forward, but she was able to catch herself before the impact. Unfortunately for her, her drink had spilled on someone's back. Rin gasped at the scene.

"I am so sorry," Rin came up to the man to give him a formal apology, but something about him gave her a feeling of intimidation. So she took a step back. The man turned around and gave Rin a wild smile. Rin knew he looked familiar and she was right. It was the man from the store. She quickly changed her expression into annoyance. "Oh, it's you," His expression didn't seem to be angry, instead he looked sort of relief. Rin didn't know why, but she didn't care. She crossed her arms as she finished her sentence. "Well in that case I'm not sorry."

"It's nice to see you again," The strange man came closer to her to close the gap between them. "Rin Akita."

Rin stared back at him in shock. Just how did this man know her name? Did Rin meet him before the incident? She had been known to be forgetful. Who was this guy?

* * *

**Yayyy! Rin meets Len again! But that doesn't mean that there's still isn't going to be troubles. Stay tune for the next chapter. Reviews Pleazz.**

**A/N: I made up the part about Jinkies candies. Those don't exist, even though they should.**


	3. The Party Part 2

**I finally finished this chapter. It felt like it took Foreeeevver to write.**** but it's done****  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. How did he know her name in the first place? Had he been following her? Who was he? All those questions ran through her head like the road runner trying to get away from the coyote. The man was wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow tie all underneath a very expensive brown vest, he had his hair the same way as he did at the store, but he had a fedora on top. He had black slacks on, café leather dress shoes, and champagne in hand.

"H- How," Rin stuttered. "How did you know my name?" Rin took a step back away from him.

"What don't I know about you?" He rubbed his chin as he went on to list the things he knew. "Let's see I know that you used to take ballet when you were little, still surprisingly single, you have an obsession over clouds, and would rather look at them all day than any thing else in this world." Rin stared at him in disbelief and gave a small gasp. How did he get this information? How did he even know her secret obsession? "Also your uncle talks a lot about you in his meetings." She breathes a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't completely a crazy stalker, but she was going to hurt Tonio for talking about her like that with a complete stranger.

And there was another surprise for Rin. This was the first time that Rin heard anyone talk about her uncle's meetings. She stares at him and sees her opportunity to finally found out what exactly does Tonio do. Rin was about to ask Len more about her uncle, but she was cut off by him.

"So what do you do for a living Rin?" Rin was hoping that he wouldn't ask that. Not because she was embarrassed of her job, Rin loved her job. She just didn't want to start a conversation with him. "Besides looking so damn gorgeous." The man added while checking her out. Thankfully Rin didn't notice or else he would have been in a world full of pain.

She crosses her arms in annoyance and responded in a snarl. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I work for Crypton Magazine."

"Really? That's interesting. I expected you to have been living off of your father and still acting like a kid. I guess I was wrong," He took a sip of his drink. "Except for you acting like a kid, that part's completely true." If Rin wasn't angry before, she sure was now.

"How can you say that?!" Steam was actually coming out of Rin's head as she exploded. How dare this guy tell her that she acted like a kid? "I'm not a kid! Say I'm a kid again and I'll make sure you're six feet under." She threatened him with her fist. Normally people would have been down right scared of Rin right now, but this guy does the strangest thing.

"Ha ha ha." He laughs. "You know you're adorable when you're mad." A blush appeared on her cheeks. She never received that kind of complement before. When people saw her like that, they were scared of her. Some even went to the extent of calling the police on her. Not this guy. This guy just called her adorable. And Rin had to admit it. It was nice. Rin shook her head quickly before she let him notice her.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She retorted in an angry huff, evading her eyes from his.

"I was invited by your father." He answered. "Mr. Akita and I are great business partners." Rin looked down as he mentioned her father. He made her feel worthless every time he spoke to her. Why did he make her feel like that? Weren't fathers supposed to love their children no matter what? Rin never understood.

Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. "Riiiiiiiin!" Avanna called out.

"Ah, crap" She muttered under her breath. Knowing her mother, Rin knew that things were about to get humiliating. Avanna came up to the two and smiled.

"Oh I see you have met Len Kagamine," She puts her hand on his shoulder. 'Oh so that's his name.' With the events happening, Rin had forgotten to ask for his name. "The son of the famous Kagamines." Avanna added.

"Kagamines?" Rin had no idea who she was speaking to.

"The one and only," Len said.

The Kagamines were the wealthiest of people. Forget the city. They were the wealthiest in the country. No one really told Rin what exactly they did that made them so rich. They were almost a mystery to her as Tonio. She doesn't regret talking to him the way she did, though. He could have been the president and she still wouldn't have cared.

Avanna then moved her arm around Rin's and pulls her aside. "Excuse us for a moment." She says with a perky smile. Len nodded in return as he let the women talk. Rin was actually dumbfounded that she didn't do something extremely embarrassing. In a quiet, squeely voice, Avanna whispered to her. "Rin, if you play your cards right, you could be the next Mrs. Kagamine!" And once again, Rin was proven wrong. She growled.

"Mom. This guy?" Rin really didn't want her mother to play matchmaker, especially with an egotistic and creepy jerk like Len. Avanna turned back around to talk to Len about Rin's supposed problem and clasped her hands together.

"You know Len, Rin is still single. And I think that she needs a man who she can marry." Rin's face turned completely red and felt it heat up. Oh, her mother was really pushing her limit. "So if you're available…"

"MOM!" Rin was clenching her fists tight and waved them around as she did everything in her power not to bring them to her mother. "You can't just say that! What gives you the right to mess with my love life?!" A whole silly argument between mother and daughter began.

"I just want you to be happy!" Avanna wailed in an angry huff. "Is it that much of a crime?!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "It's no wonder why you need my help!" They continued to argue. It was back and forth between them and it was beginning to look like two teenagers bickering.

As they were both still arguing, Len was watching in amusement. He was even laughing silently at the sight. They didn't even know that they were in for a surprise to what he had to say. He shook his head and broke the news. "I'm sorry to say ladies, but I'm afraid I'm not single." Len took a drink of his champagne as he let the words process in their heads. They both stopped and looked at him. "I have a girlfriend."

"What?" They both said in unison and confusion. It was a shock to both of them. Len didn't give them any signals that he was dating someone. And he was flirting with Rin the entire time! Rin was angrier than she had ever been in her life. Her day just couldn't get any better.

"What do you mean you have a girlfriend?!" She was looking straight at him with a hate in her eyes. It looked like she was about to murder him.

"Well Rin, I tried." With a simple shrug Avanna went on her merry way.

"You seem to be a bit jealous," Len looked at her with please. Oh, he was going to have real fun with her. "But that's completely understandable. I am desirably attractive." Rin gave him a hard scowl.

She was about to say something, but she was cut off when a pretty little number came by Len's side and hugged his arm tightly.

The ravishing woman had beautiful pure silver long hair that reached to her waist and her eyes were a very dark red that seemed to be a darker shade than Teto's. Rin recognized her face from somewhere but she just couldn't remember where she had seen her though.

Len, finally, gave her a formal introduction.

"Rin this is Tei Sukone," Len gestured to the woman. He said the next few words with hesitation. "My girlfriend." Tei gave him a strong, sincere smile while Len gave her a weak one. As if he wasn't happy with the situation that was happening. "Tei this is Rin Akita."

Tei turned her head to look at Rin and to her it looked liked Tei was inspecting her from head to toe. It kind of even looked like she was trying to figure out if Rin was threat to her or not. Tei then flashed a pearly white smile to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Tei reached out her hand for Rin to shake. 'Wow, she seems really nice,' Rin thought. 'I wonder why she's going out with that pathetic excuse for a human being, Len.'

"Yeah," Rin returned the gesture. "It's nice to meet you too." A series of magazine covers, with Tei posing on all of them, flooded Rin's mind and an old memory resurfaced.

_"Hey Rin whatcha you doing?" Little five year-old Neru, who was sitting on the bedroom floor, innocently asks her nine year-old sister. Rin was currently putting up magazine covers of the famous model and actress Tei Sukone on her wall next to her bed. Tei was her idol and, to Rin, the most perfect human being that ever walked on this earth._

_"Just wait," Rin waved off her sister. After she was finished with her small project, Rin jumped off the bed with a great leap to Neru and had a grand smile. "One day I'm going to be just like Tei Sukone!" She squealed in excitement and did some modeling poses for dramatic effect. Rin then twirled around the room and Neru just looked at her strangely. "I'm going to be famous, be on all the magazines, and travel the whole world!" Something caused her to stop as she waved her arms in circles to keep balance, but fell hard anyway, face first on the slippery wooden floor. Neru busted out laughing at her poor sister. "Ow." Rin groaned a little, but not like how other kids would react to fall like her's. She was already used to falling at this point. _

Rin's eyes widen with glee as she remembered who Tei was. On the inside, she was completely fangirling and did her very best to hide it. Until she just couldn't contain it any longer.

"Oh my clouds!" She said with actual hurriedness. Rin was jumping up and down with excitement. After all theses years, she was finally meeting her hero. "You're THE Tei Sukone! I'm a big fan!" As she was jumping up and down, her dress was just a little bit low cut, but they still gave the full effect of Rin's boobs jiggling around. Len, being the pervert that he was, couldn't stop staring and gave a smug smile. Unfortunately for him Rin noticed which caused her to turn back into her rage. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU PERVERT!?YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS STANDING RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!"

"Whoa," Len put his hands up in defense, but he was still smiling. You would think that he would learn by now. "Calm down."

"Calm down!?" Rin grabbed her purse off her shoulder and waves it around Len. "I'll show you to calm down!" Eventually she was able to hit him real hard on the head. He was on the floor cradling his head.

"That actually hurts." He wheezed out. Len was able to stand up a little while, with a big bump on his head.

Tei gave a hearty laugh of what had happened. "Anyways," Trying to changed the subject. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"Wow," She begins to calm down and cups her own face as she stares in awe of Tei. "You're even amazing in real life! It's a wonder why you're going out with a creep, like Len. Maybe it's because you're so kind."

Len started "Well-" But Rin shushed him.

"Not now Len!"

"Len could you please get me a drink?" Tei asked in a very innocent voice. "I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." With that Len left the two women.

Rin was actually relieved that he was gone. At last there wouldn't be a distraction between her and Tei. But the second that he left, Tei's whole demeanor had changed. Her aura changed from someone who was so sweet and kind to a very menacing and threatening one. If looks could kill, Rin would sure be dead. Rin didn't even notice it. Instead she just continued to smile.

"Stay away from Len." Tei gave a quiet growl. "Or I'll make your life hell."

"Huh?" Rin was totally confused. Did her idol just threaten her?

"Don't think that I didn't notice. You're trying to steal him away from me aren't ya?"

"What?" Rin was shocked that Tei would think that she would steal Len. Never in a million years would she go after him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I would never go after Len." Rin put her hands up in defense "I mean he's all yours."

"That's right he is mine so stay away from him!" Tei left in a huff but not before saying. "And your uncle is with your friends in case you're wondering."

She had forgotten that he was still going after her friends. Rin turned her head in the direction of where Luka and Miku were, right in front of them was Tonio, and it looked like the 'Tonio' was working. 'Damn it Len.' Rin cursed in her head as she raced towards them. 'You kept me distracted.'

Miku and Luka were laughing at something funny that Tonio had said. He knew that he already lured them in his trap. Now all he had to do was reel them in. "Anyways ladies... Gyuuk." Before Tonio could have finished the sentence he was hit on his head by something hard, more specifically Rin's purse, and fell on the grass floor. Luka and Miku were left to stare at the scene and they turned their attention to Rin. Rin was panting heavily. She was sure exhausted after all that running.

"Oh, hey Rin." Miku giggled and gave a happy smiled at her and Luka only shook her head. Rin plopped down on the ground and let her eyes rest. "Are-Are you okay?" Miku can be such an airhead sometimes.

* * *

**I didn't mean to make Tei the bad guy in this chapter. It just works for her. What will happen next after the party is finished? Will Len learn how to be the perfect gentleman next time he and Rin meet? Stay tune for more Rin and Len. Reviews Pleazz. ;D**

**A/N: If you're wondering what the tonio was. it's basically him tying to be the hero for a damsel in distress. I was going to add a part but it was going to make the chapter way too long. Also please tell me if i made any mistakes in this chapter that you would wish to improve.**


	4. He's my BOSS now!

**Hey I'm back and with another chapter of my story. As always it felt like forever to write it, but it's done.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

7:45 AM

"Oh man, I can't be late again." Rin wailed as she was getting dress for her work. She overslept again and once again she was paying the price for it. Rin had to be at work in fifteen minutes or else her boss would… Well her boss wouldn't have done anything, considering how nice he was, so Rin didn't have to worry. But she hated being late and Rin would not let that happen. So here she was rushing her way down the stairs. 'They should really fix the elevators real soon.' Rin complained in her head.

In the lobby, her door man, Kiyoteru was reading his morning newspaper in the front desk and drinking his black coffee. He sure did love his coffee and it almost seemed that he was addicted to it. Kiyoteru sure deserved it after mopping the floors this morning. Rin came rushing into the lobby, but the slippery floor caused her to fall down. She quickly got up before she let Kiyoteru see her humiliation.

"Morning, Mr. Hiyama." Rin headed for the door as fast as she could.

"Late again Ms. Akita?" He stared after her. She gave no response to him as she exited the building in a hurried fashion.

When she reached her car, Rin realized that she left her keys back her in room again. "Awww crap." She cursed herself. How could she forget her keys twice? "It's déjà vu all over again." She slammed her head onto the top of her small car. This time Rin had no choice but to walk back up those stairs this time. Her work place was really out of walking distance so she needed a car. Just her luck. Rin came back to the lobby, and was surprised to see her own set of keys dangling off of Kiyoteru's hand.

"Forgetting something?" Kiyoteru smirked. He tossed the keys in her direction and Rin was able to catch them with ease.

"Thanks." Rin responded with a quirky smile as she quickly left and got into her car. She glanced at the car's radio clock and saw that she had only ten minutes left. Rin put on her driving gloves on. "Alright," Looking like a badass, she then put on her sunglasses. "It's time for mission impossible." She wasted no time on pressing the gas pedal hard. Rin was driving the car like a mad man, zigzagging it in every direction, going at it s far as the speed limit allowed her. At one point, Rin came across a yellow light. She narrowed her eyes and pressed on the gas pedal more. In unexplainable speed, Rin passed it.

Finally, the Crypton Magazine building came to view. It was the tallest glass building in the city so it wasn't hard to miss. It was also the nation's most popular gossip magazine. Everyone in the world has read it. Rin didn't cover those stupid stories about the celebrities, instead she just wrote the columns about real world problems. They weren't exactly popular.

Rin swerved her car to park which left tire marks on the road. Immediately, Rin got out and headed for the main entrance. "I can make it. I can make it!" She kept on repeating until her hand reached for the handle of the two glass door ways and pushed them open. Rin basically bolted into the company lobby. Leaving Miku and Luka to be stunned at the sight. Rin plopped to the marble floor on all fours and panted heavily.

"Did I make it?" She said between her pants. Sweat was actually dropping from her face. Rin stared at the floor as she waited for an answer from the two.

Luka broke the sad news with her back in front of Rin. She crossed her arms and shook her head in annoyance. "Not even close. You're twenty minutes late." Rin, still on the floor, began to cry. She pounded her fist to the ground in grievance. Rin FAILED. Big time. She never wanted this to ever happen to her, not even to her worse enemy. Being late was a big disgrace for her. Now Rin could never show her face again. Luka didn't even know why she was like this. The worst she could get was a slap on the wrist.

"YAY! Rin's here." Miku, who had been sitting in the front desk this whole time, threw her arms in the air with excitement and began giggling like crazy. Sometimes, Luka thought how on earth she got stuck with these morons. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Oh by the way," Luka spoke up. Rin stopped her pathetic crying and looked up to Luka. Luka turned to face her. "The boss wants to see you."

"Huh?" She stares at her confused. Rin stood up and headed to the elevator.

As she was in the small space, Rin wondered what exactly her boss wanted. He never did anything to her, even when she rarely got in trouble. Rin was a good employee, with the exception of her being late once in a while. 'What does he want with me this time?' The question ran through her mind.

When the elevator dinged for a stop, Rin stepped out and headed through the long hallway to get to his office. She opened his door, but no one was in the room. Suddenly a push from behind her caused Rin to move forward. She didn't fell, but somehow managed to sit down on one of her boss's spinning chairs in front of his desk. And there was her boss sitting in front of his desk with a grand smile. Ritsu Namine was the most eccentric boss that anyone ever had. He was always cross-dressing, even though his co-workers found it extremely unprofessional. Ritsu would often even act like he was a woman himself, but way more dramatic.

"Sorry about that Rin." He said in the most feminine voice a man could. Ritsu got up from his chair and slide across his desk to lie there, letting the things on it slide off too, meeting with Rin's eyes. She was extremely creeped out at how close he was to her. It still wasn't the strangest thing he had done. "But I am a busy person so I'm afraid this must be quick." He kicked his legs up and down like some school girl.

"What is it Mr. Namine?"

Ritsu then went back to his chair to deliver the news to Rin. "Well Rin, you're fired." He said it without even hesitating and he was smiling like it was nothing. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. Rin stared at him in disbelief. She just lost her dream job. And she didn't know why. It couldn't have been because she was late. That wasn't a good enough reason. Still, there was no way she was leaving without a fight.

"What do you mean I'm fired?!" Rin stood up from her chair. She gave him the icy death glare that no one ever wanted to see from Rin. Ritsu cowered behind his desk and replaced his smile with fear. She slammed her hands on his desk "What did I do?!" Rin demanded.

Ritsu managed to peek up from his desk, but he was still shaking. "We-Well we received a com-complaint that-that you were being ho-hostile to a p-p-person that y-yo-you interviewed." He finally said the full sentence. He ducked back down for the next words that came out of his mouth, knowing that it would make her angrier. "Please collect your things and leave."

Rin just couldn't believe it. She never did anything to anyone she interviewed. This had to be a setup. 'But why would anyone want me to be fired.' After a couple of more yelling and cursing at her now old boss, Rin finally gave in and left his office. With defeat, Rin went to her desk and quickly packed her things in a small box. She made sure to avoid Luka and Miku on her way out. She didn't want them to see her because she was worried that they might have quit their jobs for her. They were such good friends that they would do that.

Now in front of the building with her box in her hands, Rin turned to look at the building for the last time. She sighed heavily. Rin worked really hard to get that job. Not just by getting through college, but trying to convince her parents to let her leave and getting her own career was the hardest part. They were so stubborn that it was almost impossible to try. Now she had to face her parents all over again. Rin sighed again and was about to head off. But a couple of purple and blue haired idiots stood in her way. They both wore business suits and had dark shades on them.

"Kaito? Gakupo?" Rin was surprised to see them at her now old work place. They both were surprised to see her here too. Luka and Miku never told them were exactly they worked. So what were they doing here? Just as she was about to ask them, Kaito beat her to it.

"Rin?" He lifts up his shades to see if Rin was really in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I-" Rin tried to tell them that this was her old job, but, once again, Gakupo cut her off. He turned to face Kaito, who was still trying to figure out if the woman in front of him was Rin or not.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. 'Rude' Rin thought in annoyance. Gakupo turned towards Kaito, grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him. "If Rin's here than that means our girlfriends aren't that far off!" Kaito's eyes widen as he realized that he was right.

"Oh you're right!" Kaito pushed Gakupo off of him. With a worried face, he started to panic. He screamed in a girly voice that it was really close to Ritsu Namine level. "What are we going to do Gakupo?!" Kaito even started to pull on his hair. "What are we going to do?!"

Rin was confused with the situation that was happening. They were acting really weird, well they were always weird, but they were acting extra weird today. 'Why would they be worried about if their girlfriends are here?' Rin wanted to know. She was starting to get frustrated at their behavior. "Hey what's going on here?" She waited impatiently for an answer. Both of them slowly turned their heads to look at her.

"Gyaaah!" Kaito suddenly screamed once again. "She's onto us!" Kaito took some steps away from her. Rin knew from experience that her question wasn't going to be answered, so she furrowed her brows as Gakupo pulled the collar of Kaito's shirt.

"They can never find out about this!" With a look on his face, he lets go of Kaito and extends his finger in the air. "Quick Kaito execute plan number 136!"

"What the hell is plan number 136?" Kaito asks him as he scratched the back of his head. He clearly had no idea what the heck that was. Gakupo just hung his head low in disappointment of Kaito's reaction. Rin, still confused to what was happening, just stood there with her little box.

"Just…" Gakupo placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Just go with it."

"Right." Kaito agreed without any more questions.

They both headed in the same direction with impossible lightening speed. Said speed, caused Rin to spin around like a tornado in all directions. All of her stuff that was in her box, papers, journals, pens, even her orange shaped piggy bank, began to fly every where. When she stopped spinning, her whole body fell hard on the sidewalk.

"Ow," Rin stared at the filthy sidewalk for a while before getting up. "Great just great." She muttered. "What a perfect day this has been." Rin yelled out and continued with her rant to no one as she bended down to pick up her stuff off of the ground. "First I come to work late, then those idjits makes my stuff fly all over, and on top of that I lost my job." At this point, Rin was at her all-time low. She gave an exasperated sigh. Unaware that someone had been listening the whole time.

"If you want your job back I could give it to you." A male voice spoke to her. The voice was so familiar, but Rin couldn't put her finger to who it belong to.

"Huh?"

She stopped picking her things, after a pair of legs was in front of her. Rin wondered who it could have been. She looked up and to her surprise it was none other than Len Kagamine. He looked down on her with a kind smile. Rin, however, frowned. 'Oh great just when I thought my luck couldn't get any worse this guy shows up.'

"Hey didn't you hear me," Len said. "I said that I could get you job back shouldn't you be happy."

Now finished with getting her things off the ground, Rin got up to face Len. She, thinking that he was trying to mess with her, gave him wary look. "How could someone like you ever get me my job back?" Rin says with doubt. She tries leave, but his voice stops her.

"Easy," Rin turns back only to see his smug smile. "As of today I own Crypton Magazine. Isn't that great?" Len softly laughs. Rin's jaw dropped after what he said. 'Oh boy, things got a hell of alot way worst.'

* * *

**Looks like Len bought the company where Rin works. Coincidence? Sooo what ya guys think? Feel free to let me know in the reviews. And stay tune for the next chapter.**


	5. Plan 136?

**Heyyy! here's the full chapter that you have all waited for. Finally. I can't believe that it's out already. hope you guys like it.**

**enjoy**

* * *

"What exactly do you mean?" Rin asked with worry. She knew Len would have been able to afford anything with his family money, but why did he want to own a gossip magazine. Why? Things just got way more mysterious. Not only that she had to answer to this jerk as a boss now. 'Being fired doesn't sound like such a bad idea now.' Rin imagined how horrible this was going to be.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, now come on." Before she could have object, Len grabbed her hand and brought her inside the building. Rin didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that he was nothing but trouble. There was another feeling inside Rin that she couldn't quite understand when Len touched her, but didn't dig to deep into it. As soon after Len walked past the front door he stopped his tracks, which caused Rin to bump into him. Len didn't seem to be fazed though "Wait a minute where are my bodyguards?" He looked around to see if they were near, but doesn't see them.

"Bodyguards?"

"Psst," A low whisper called to them. "Boss it's us." Rin and Len both turned their heads around only to leave both of their jaws drop at a horrific sight.

"Gakupo!? Kaito!?" Len's eyes started to melt away.

"This is plan 136?" Rin asked.

"Sorry about this Rin. These men show no real honor" Len's face turned to redder than a tomato. It was clear that he was embarrassed of what his employees had done.

It was Gakupo dressed as a woman. Yes a woman. He had wild curly red hair that was about the size of his real long hair as a wig, red lipstick, and mascara. Gakupo even went to the extent of wearing a red business suit dress and red pumps. He looked almost nothing like himself, except for the unshaved hairy legs. It looked like he went all out to make sure that Luka didn't recognize him. Kaito, who stood next to him, just wore a black mustache for his disguise.

"Kaito! What the hell?" Gakupo looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world.

"What?" He asks Gakupo.

"You moron!" Gakupo then started bashing Kaito's head with his fist. "You're going to jeopardize the plan!" Kaito back away from him and Gakupo finally stopped.

"Trust me this will work." Kaito said calmly.

"No it won't! Why do you have to be such an idiot?!" Gakupo raged on.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Kaito responded.

Rin and Len just shook their heads as they watched their idiotic friends bicker. Finally, Len had enough of this and spoke up.

"Enough," Len gave them a hard look that made them both stop. "Let's just finish our business here." Len's whole demeanor changed to someone who was pensive. Rin hated to admit it, but she really admired how he looked at them and at command they both stopped. Almost like a leader. Something about him made him interesting. Rin shook the thought away. 'There's no way this jerk could be anything but obnoxious.' "You coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Rin awake from her own thought and saw that Len, with mustached Kaito and the drag Gakupo, was by the front desk with Miku. "Hi Rin," Miku happily smiled. "What are you doing with that box?" Her eyes then darted to Len. "And who is this handsome guy?"

Miku gestured to Len which made Kaito really angry, but Miku was oblivious to it. Len just, unintentionally, gave her the kind of smile that made Miku melt.

"It's a long story Miku." Rin gave a hard sigh. Miku didn't even pay attention to her as she was still staring at Len.

"Yeah and don't you have a boyfriend!?" Kaito gritted the words through his teeth and crossed his arms with jealousy. Steam looked like it was coming out of his head.

"Oh darling," Gakupo started to talk like a woman and, out of nervousness, clung onto Kaito's arm. "We mustn't intervene in people's lives. Ha ha ha." Gakupo nervously laughed. Kaito was confused at first, but then realized what was going on and was extremely creeped out. He kept quiet knowing that he had to sacrifice for his friend.

Miku turned her head to face the two. "Oh hi Gakupo." Miku then had a puzzled look. "What are you doing in a dress?"

Gakupo only cringed as his cover was blown. If he had a choice of when to die, now would have been his time. Gakupo did the only thing that he could have thought of in this situation. "What are you talking about?" He continued on with his charade and making a fool of himself. "I'm the lovely Mrs. Hakawa and this is my husband." He placed his hand on Kaito's chest. Kaito hung his face in shame. How did he let this happen?

"Wait a second." Miku took more than a second to think. When she finally figured it out, she pointed to Gakupo and Kaito. "You're gay and cheating on Luka with this guy!" Miku accused.

"Wait what?" Kaito and Gakupo said in unison.

Rin and Len couldn't hold back their stifled laughter, even if they tried. They found the entire scene funny.

"Luka!" Miku called out. While waiting for Luka, she turned to Kaito. "I'm so sorry to be a home-wrecker for you sir, but this is my best friend we're talking about." Apparently, Miku caught on to Gakupo's disguise but not Kaito's. Kaito smirked as he realized that his cover wasn't blown.

"What is it now Miku?" Luka came strolling in. "Did the scary man in the mirror came back or did the Cupcake Factory messed up your order again?" Luka stopped when she saw Gakupo in drag with another man. Kaito's disguise has yet to be compromised. "Gakupo?" Luka asks in confusion then began weeping. "Oh I knew it!"

"Wait Luka you got it all wrong." Gakupo says in a desperate attempt to save his relationship.

"Everything makes sense now." Luka continued to wail. "Why your hair's so long and the way you're always so close with Kaito. My mother was right about you!" Luka began yelling at him. Gakupo said anything he could to get her to calm down, but to no avail. And Miku was staring at Len, dreamily, which made Kaito angry and began a mad lecture to Miku about the importance of being faithful to your boyfriend. Miku, who hated being lectured, began yelling back.

"Oh great everything that I worked for is now completely destroyed." Rin said through the commotion. It was true. Rin was the one who played matchmaker and got both Gakupo and Luka to get together. The same went for Miku and Kaito, but, at the moment, it looked like it was going down too. If Miku could only keep her eyes off of Len.

"Some interesting friends we have here." Len, who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, began a conversation with Rin. Rin faced Len and realized that now would have been the perfect opportunity to ask the question that had been bugging her.

"Hey Len, can I ask you something?" Len nodded his head 'yes' in response. "Why are you interested in owning some magazine company?"

Just as Len was about to answer, the elevator dinged and stepped out, with his high heels, was Ritsu. Ritsu looked at Rin surprised. He expected her to be gone by now. "What are you doing here Rin?" In his feminine man like voice. "I thought I fired you." Ritsu turned his head to the man next to her and gasped. "That-that man." Ritsu gazed at him. He clutched his hands to his chest. "That sun-kissed golden hair, those ocean blue eyes, and that play boy attitude of his." He praised. "Everything that I could ever ask for in a man!" Ritsu eyes grew wide and it looked like they had pink hearts in them. "I think I'm in love!"

Len took a couple of steps back after he said those words. His face went completely white and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'Serves him right after making this mess.' Rin commented in her head. She gave an amused laugh which Len turned his head to her.

"Ya find this funny?" He asked in a nervous voice as Ritsu was getting closer to him.

"Funny?" Rin continued to laugh. "I find this hilarious."

"Not so fast!" Miku popped in front of Ritsu before he could have gotten a hold of Len. She grabbed Len around his waist tight. Too tight if you asked Len. "I saw him first. So back off! This hunk is mine!" At this, Kaito started to actually deflate.

"Yours?!" Ritsu yelled. "I beg to differ."

"Hey Kagamine!" A voice boomed throughout the room from the front entrance. This caused all heads to turn.

The voice belonged to a man with ashy blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a business suit and a fedora on his head. Next to him, stood a woman with dark short hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a business suit that looked like the man's and had her sunglasses on top of her head. They both stared at Len with wrathful eyes. You could see that they had some serious business with him.

Len straightened himself up and returned to his serious expression from earlier. "Bruno, Clara" Len said their names in spite. "What brings you two here?"

"Quit the games Kagamine," the woman, Clara said. "You know why we're here."

"Yeah so why don't we get this out of the way ASAP," Bruno took out a .22 caliber gun and pointed it to Len. Clara followed his actions. Len and his two bodyguards took out their own guns for defense. Everyone else in the room screamed. The three men stood in front of the ladies and man as shields. Rin tried to figure out what the heck was happening.

"Len, this might not be the right time to ask you this but," Rin says nervously, but raised her voice. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Don't worry Rin. I'll handle this." Len said confidently. "Bruno Clara. These people have no business here so let them go." Both Bruno and Clara laughed after he said that.

Clara scoffed. "Not a chance."

"You of all people should know of the code." Bruno said.

"Leave no witnesses!" They said together. With a snap of Clara's finger, a group of men in suits came in and pointed their guns at them. One of them even had a machine gun. Rin and her group of friends huddled together and they were shaking in fear.

"Kaito Gakupo." The two gentlemen, still in their disguise, had their guns ready to shoot. "Get these ladies to safety." Len commanded.

"Hey what about me?" Ritsu angrily asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess him too." Without hesitating, Kaito and Gakupo obediently followed Len's orders. They both escorted them to the safest, closest location, behind Miku's big receptionist desk. Rin, Luka, Miku, and Ritsu were all squatted down on the floor.

"Sorry for the inconvenience guys." Kaito apologized. "But, this should be enough to block the bullets."

Frustrated at the lack of information of what was going on, Rin started to get really angry. "If you guys don't tell me what's going on right now I swear I'll-"

"Don't worry Rin," Gakupo finally took off his wig. "We got this." They both went back to Len, who was facing the stand off from Bruno and Clara.

"Gakupo come back." Luka cried. But he and the mustache Kaito were already gone.

"Bye mustache man!" Miku stood up and idiotically waved goodbye to the 'mysterious' guy.

"Miku!" Rin and Luka both screamed. "Get down!" Before Miku would get herself killed, Rin and Luka grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back down.

While all this was going on, Ritsu was taking the pleasure to stare at Len. His eyes were just above the flat surface of the desk. Len was staring right into Bruno's and Clara's eyes. Never leaving his position. Clara and Bruno then said some words to him, but Ritsu couldn't hear them. They were too far for his ears to reach. From the look of Len's face, it sounded offensive. But he collected himself, and returned to his confident manner. He looked like nothing on this earth would take him down. Ritsu's whole body was riveting with thrill.

"Oh just look at him." Ritsu wailed. "Oh that daring spirit, the willingness to sacrifice his life for others, he is truly noble." Ritsu slide back down with his back against the desk and his hands clasped together. He looked up dreamily. "He's the perfect man for me."

"Hey!" Miku shouted at Ritsu. "I thought I told you that he was mine." Miku threatened with her fist.

"Please," Ritsu waved her off. "As if he would look at you."

Miku didn't take kindly to what he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" She was highly offended. Pretty soon, Miku and Ritsu were engaging in a full on cat fight.

"Are ya guys seriously fighting over this guy right now?" Rin asked the two. 'Is this really the type of people I have in my life?' She asked herself.

Just then, their small fight was interrupted by the sound of repeated gun shots. They were shooting everywhere in every possible direction. As Kaito had said the desk was enough to block the bullets, but you could still feel and hear the bullets hit it. Len and his bodyguards bravely shot back. Even though, it was like three against twelve of them.

"AAAAAAAHHH" In all girly screams, the small grouped screamed at the top of their lungs. They all got down on the floor covering their ears with their hands.

"I can't believe this how it's all going to end for all of us!" Luka cried out. "Me and Gakupo never even got married!" She says with crying regret. They, soon, all started to say their regrets.

"I won't get to see Kaito again!" Miku said her regret.

"I've never been on a second date!" Ritsu bawled his out.

"And I didn't have a chance to say to Mikuo," Rin then shouted out the next thing for the whole world to hear. "That I love him!" Her words were louder than the bullets that were being shot. They echoed around the room for everyone to hear.

Len immediately stopped shooting, when he heard this. It looked like his heart had stopped beating for a second. His world seemed to have been shattered. Len gave the saddest expression that he ever did in his life. It was a mixture of shock and despair. He turned to see Rin's crying eyes shut and on the ground with her ears blocking the noise of the bullets. "Rin? Is in love? With another man?"

All of a sudden, Len was thrown against the wall by a single bullet and his eyes widen. Bruno smirked at his victory and blew off the smoke coming from the gun. Clara and Bruno finally stopped the reign of terror. Blood began oozing out of his chest. Len rolled down on the floor and it almost looked like he was dead. Everyone, besides Bruno and Clara, was stunned.

"Len!" Rin screamed. She ran to his side and held his hand. He looked like he was in pain, but he was hiding it. 'He may be an egotistic prick, but he's still human.' Rin told herself as she pulled him to safety behind the desk. Luka, Miku, and Ritsu huddled around him to see if he was okay. "Are you hurt?"

"Not as much as you hurt me." He mumbled. Rin couldn't hear what he said.

"What did you say?" Rin asked in her rare gentle voice.

"Nothing. Gakupo! Kaito!" Len called out. Straightaway Gakupo and Kaito stopped shooting and came to his side. They were all ducked down behind the desk. Before Len said anything out loud, he whispered into Gakupo's ear about something. No one could have heard what he said. Len was huffing and panting as he clutched his chest. His body trying to save the little energy he had. "Since you're the only one with medical expertise, what's my condition?" He spoke up and barely got the sentence out. Every person, except Len, in the small group was surprise to hear that Gakupo was a doctor.

"Gakupo was a doctor?" Rin, Luka, Kaito, Miku, and Ritsu all asked in a daze. Gakupo humbly looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Luka asked in a vexed tone.

A spotlight cast down to Gakupo and somehow he changed from his dragged costume to a doctor's uniform. Right down to the doctor's lab coat, stethoscope, and everything.

"Yes I was a doctor, before I devoted my life to protect the sole heir of the Kagamines." Gakupo began telling his story. They all listened to him as he told. "But that was before I was sued for so-called medical malpractice." Gakupo raised his fist in the air, like he was awaiting his revenge and his tone began to change. "And those stuck-up bastards fired me! Now I must live with the shame! Oh just wait until I get my vengeance upon them and bring them pain!"

"Gakupo!" Len interrupted his rant. "Did you already forget that I'm in pain?"

"Oh sorry about that boss." He chuckled in embarrassment. Gakupo started to inspect the wound. Everyone waited patiently to what he was going to say. After he was finished, Gakupo's faced changed to a dreaded one. "I'm sorry to say but it's not likely that you are going to survive Len." Before long, everyone started to tear up.

Bruno and Clara snickered at the sight. "Looks like our job is done."

They both headed towards the door. Rin, bravely, found the courage to look at the sight. All around the floor was Clara and Bruno's entire henchmen dead. It looked like only Bruno and Clara were the only ones to have survived. 'How could three guys do this against ten of them?' She wondered.

"What are you guys doing?" Len asked in a commanded tone. Everyone looked back at him surprised. "Don't just let them go. Finish it! I won't shame the Kagamine name by letting them get away like this."

"Len?" Rin stared at him. She was surprised that he still wanted to continue the fight, even though he was dying. 'His honor must really be important.'

"But boss," Kaito spoke. "We only have three bullets left and that won't be enou-"

"Yes it will." Everyone stared at Len like he was crazy to have said that. They waited for him to explain. "Clara and Bruno can't fight without each other, so if we knock one down the other is sure to fall. All we have to do is shoot one of them and we're in the clear." Kaito and Gakupo then understood what had to happen.

"Kaito you go and take the shot." Len barked the order. "Gakupo you stay here and see what you can do about me." They nodded and Kaito got into position, while Gakupo did all he could to save Len.

"Looks like they're not ready to give up Bruno." Clara turned back, just as she reached for the door.

"Let's just get this over with Clara." Bruno and Clara got out their guns again and began shooting in the group's direction. They all ducked down and Kaito waited patiently for the right moment. Finally, he got his chance when they reloaded. Kaito took his gun out to the surface of the desk and aimed for one of them. Bang! He shot, but missed.

"You missed?" Ritsu yelled. "How could you miss?! They were right in front of you!"

"It's okay," Kaito reassured. "There still two more bullets." Once they were reloaded, Clara and Bruno started shooting again. And again Kaito waited for them to reload their guns. Bang! He missed again.

"Oh great!" Ritsu wailed and began yelling to Kaito again. "We're all going to die now, because of you."

"Oh yeah!" Kaito had enough of this. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ritsu crossed his arms. "A delicate little lady, like me, would never touch a gun!"

"You're not even a lady!" Everybody shouted out.

Kaito just shook it off and returned back to his position. Bruno and Clara were still reloading so he had one more chance to do this right. If he didn't then they would all be dead. Everyone behind the desks heart was pounding like drums. Bang! He shot, but this time Kaito didn't exactly missed. Clara stood there in disbelief. Her eyes began to enlarge. She clung to her bloody arm and hit the floor.

"Clara!" Bruno screamed after her and dropped his gun in the process. At her side, Bruno held her, like a mother holding onto her baby. "Clara what ever you do don't go into the light!"

"Bruno I have to tell you something." Clara grabbed tightly onto his shirt.

"What is it Clara?"

"I ate the last Taco." She coughed out. He couldn't believe what she said. In Bruno's mind, a dramatic song began to play. It was almost too much from him that he almost fainted.

"Calm down he only shot you in the arm." Gakupo says in an irritated voice. "You'll live."

"Good work Kaito," Len said weakly. "Now all we have to do is finish it."

"This isn't over Len," Bruno threatened. "Once word gets back to the gang we'll bring your whole family down and take away your title of head boss!"

Rin was confused at what he said. 'Head boss?' Before she could ask Bruno herself, he already picked up Clara, bridal style, and ran out of the building. In the process, he hit Clara's head by the door. Leaving behind dead bodies and a mystery. Everyone, on the floor, started to get up. The bullet-holed desk eventually all collapsed down, causing Ritsu to shriek and hide behind Rin.

"Alright!" Kaito excitedly screamed. "No one challenges the might of the Three Dragons and gets away with it!" He fist bumped in the air. Rin tried to figure out what was happening. Her journalist instinct kicked in and began asking questions to herself. 'The Three Dragons? What are they talking about?'

"Do you want us to go after them boss?" Gakupo asked.

"No," He said. "They ran and now they have to suffer the humiliation. And that's enough for me." It was his turn to smirk. Len, unconsciously, began staring at Rin. Rin and her friends were still trying to figure out if all of that happened. Len shook his head and disrupted their thoughts. "Everybody get to the elevator now!" He commanded.

"What?" Rin asked dumbfounded. "No way, we're taking you to a hospital."

Len gave an exasperating sigh. "If you guys don't, Bruno and Clara will only send in more thugs and kill us all." Rin took a second to think about what to do. But by the time she did, everyone was by the elevator. Kaito was carrying Len on his back. 'I guess we're going with what the idjit wants to do.' Rin, hesitantly, went to join the group.

When the elevator dinged, Kaito placed Len on the floor and everyone else stepped in. Luka and Miku were interrogating him about what was going on. They still had no idea that he was Kaito. Kaito just ignored them with his goofy grin and pressed the button for their stop. Ritsu was just hyperventilating at the thought of his 'true love' dying. While, Gakupo and Rin were by Len's side.

"It's going to be okay Len," Rin tried her best to comfort him. "We're here for you and you'll make it through."

"Rin," Len began to cough. "Will you do something for me before I die?"

"Anything Len, just ask."

"Before I die," Len leaned in closer to her face and gave her a pleading look. "I want you to kiss me." Unfortunately, Ritsu heard him. "Aaahh!" He screamed out the loudest anyone had ever heard and fainted on the floor.

"What?" Her face turned stunned at his request. Normally Rin would reject him right away, maybe even slap him. But he was dying. What should she say?

"Rin I know it's an odd request," Tears was filling his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "But take my mind away from this pain. I can't bear it much longer. Please."

"Len I don't know." She turned her face away from him and blushed. "I mean I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

"Wait you haven't had you're first kiss yet?" Len interest started to peak.

"Well," Rin's blush began to harden. This was one of the most embarrassing secret Rin ever told anyone. A twenty-five year old who hadn't even had her first kiss. She was hoping that Mikuo would have been the one to give it to her. Rin shook her head. "No I haven't-"

"Please Rin," Before Rin even finished, Len brought her closer to him. "I don't have much time left."

She felt his hard breathing on her cheeks. Rin studied his face. He looked like he really needed this. Rin didn't even think of it. She leaned in and brought her lips to his. Her heart beat began to increase. Len's lips felt so soft and tender that it made Rin warm and happy on the inside. Rin didn't know why she felt this way, but in some weird way it felt right. Len gave out a soft moan. Rin guessed that he liked it. After Len tried to bring his tongue to her mouth, Rin said that that was enough and parted away from the kiss. At that moment, the elevator stopped.

"Rin," Len whispered her name. "Thank you."

He gave a smile to her. Rin returned it with her rare smile. That was until, Len got up like he was still perfectly healthy. Len took out what seemed to be a bullet proof vest from underneath his shirt. Rin's eyes widen and her jaw drop as did everyone else's, but Kaito and Gakupo. Like they already knew that he had one.

"Wait you're not dying?!" Luka shouted out. Kaito and Gakupo pushed everyone out of the elevator and onto the office floor, before anyone else asked any more questions. They all plopped on the floor and stared at them in disbelief.

"Sorry for the trouble ladies and gentleman." Len dusted himself off, still in the elevator with his bodyguards. "I'll be sure to make it up to all of you." He smirked. "Especially to you Rin." He gave her a flirtatious wink. Rin's face turned into a red as she begun to realize what just happen. Oh, she was furious now. Rin was so angry at him that being dead would have been better for Len. She stood up and was about to give her a piece of her mind. But the elevator was starting to close.

"Bye Mustache man!" Miku waved goodbye to 'mustache man'. Kaito innocently waved back, and then his fake mustache fell to the floor. "Kaito?" Miku widen her eyes and fainted.

"Oh and be sure to not mention any of this to the police. Okay." Len's last words before the elevator completely closed.

Rin began screaming and banging on the elevator's doors. Expecting Len to return. "Len come back here right now! You idjit! Oh you're going to be in a world of hurt now!"

Luka was on the floor with Miku making sure she was okay. While everyone else in the office just stared at them like they were acting really strange, before going back to their own business.

"Farwell my love," Ritsu sighed. "Until we meet again."

Back at the elevator, Len was still thinking about his kiss with Rin. He thought about her lips and how good they felt on his own. Len was glad that he took her first kiss. But he kind of felt guilty about it though. 'If only it lasted longer.' He thought.

"Hey boss," Len's thoughts were disrupted by Gakupo. "Why did you buy this magazine company in the first place?"

"Simple Gakupo," He gave a small chuckle. "When you own the media, you own what the people get to hear."

"But Len," Kaito dropped the formalities. "This is a gossip magazine."

"Don't question me." Was his only response. At long last, it looked like the grand city returned to its peacefulness. The sun was finally setting and it looks like everybody would get some sleep tonight.

"LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin shouted for the whole city to hear. Or maybe not.

* * *

**Wow! So far I think this is the longest chapter i had ever written. Also the most dialogue. I had fun writing it though. Well looks like Rin's in love with someone else. how's that going to work out? And poor Len I feel so bad to almost kill him off. That was my original plan, but i have some more stuff planned out. I guess he kind of deserved it after having Miku and Ritsu fight over him. At least he was able to steal a kiss from Rin. Too bad it was her first. How will Tei react. Also there was a small hints of what Len does. Can anyone guess? stay tune.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed so far. ****iloveyugiohGX93, elixxxrangel, Akabari, Lolly1o1, Clockwork Marionette, doom, guests. You guys are awesome ;D**


	6. Old Rivalries Resurface

**Nice to see that you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter is finally finished. I'm glad it's done.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Rin sat in her office chair, at her desk in the office floor of the Crypton Magazine building, typing away her new assignment. It had been a few days after the whole shoot out and Rin was trying to figure out what the hell happened. Len wasn't giving any answers at all, neither Gakupo nor Kaito were talking. But that didn't mean she was going to give up. Rin stared at the computer screen for a while. 'I can't believe that he's my boss now. The guy doesn't even show up for work.' The only time Len came was on the day of the shoot out and just like that he was gone, like he disappeared. Rin placed a finger on her chin. 'What is it about him?' Suddenly, a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Rin,"

"Gyaah!" Rin shrieked. She was so startled that she knocked down her computer, along with a bunch of her papers, to the floor. Rin stared down for a little bit then shifted her eyes to the owner of the voice. Right in front of her was the man who stole her heart. Immediately, she recognized that lustrous teal hair, the beautiful blue eyes, and his easy-going smile. Actual pink hearts started to appear in her eyes as she stared his handsome, oh so perfect face.

It was Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's older brother and Rin's crush since childhood. Mikuo had some kind of fall out with his old extremely well paid job. So he got a job as a journalist and became Rin's coworker. She didn't dug into it though as Mikuo specifically asked her not to question him. Rin didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. "Oh, hi-hi Mikuo," Rin's face began to blush and she stuttered like an idiot. "You sca-scared me." Only Mikuo would do this to her.

"Sorry about that Rin," Mikuo rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to."

"Its fine Mikuo, honestly," Rin got up from her chair, but her foot got caught on its legs. "Wooah," Causing her to fall forward where her computer was and right in front of Mikuo's feet.

Rin got on her knees, with a bashful face, and began picking up her papers. She had always been this way in front of Mikuo. Ever since they were kids, Rin had always shown her clumsy side to him. The side that she never wished for him to see. She, somehow, always seemed to find ways to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Here let me help you." Mikuo kindly offered with his smile. He bent down with her and helped with the papers.

"Thanks," She smiled back gratefully. Then she looked down in shame. "Oh, I'm such a klutz."

Mikuo chuckled and shook his head a little. "Still the same Rin from when we were kids."

"Yeah," Rin giggled along with him. "I guess so."

They continued to clean up the mess that Rin made in silence. Once they were done, they stood away a respectable distance from each other, both their cheeks turned red, and they avoided each other's eyes.

"So..." Mikuo broke the silence. "That was some crazy stuff that happened the other day."

"Yeah," She somehow managed to speak. "It sure was." More awkward silence came.

"Listen, I got invited to this art gala thing," His whole face went even redder. As if the next thing he was going to do was ask a huge favor. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Inside, Rin's heart was beating like crazy. It sounded like he was asking her out on a date. 'Could it be true? Is this finally happening?' Rin waited for this moment to happen since forever. But, Rin wasn't sure if it was really going to happen. So she asks, for her heart and sanity's sake.

"Like a date?" She asked in her infrequent shy voice.

"Yeah, like a date." He quickly responded. On the inside of her mind, Rin was totally freaking out, but she remained calm and collective on the outside. So that she wouldn't chase away the guy she'd been after since like ever. "It's a formal event and I know how much you hate them."

"Are you kidding? I love those types of parties." That was probably the biggest lie ever told to mankind. But this was Mikuo and Rin would have gone to the worst place on earth. Just to be with him.

"Great! I'll-" Mikuo said enthusiastically, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Mikuo Hatsune!" The voice sounded really pissed off and yelled his name in spite. 'Oh no! Anyone but him.' Rin wanted him the last person to be here.

"Len Kagamine!" Mikuo shouted back with the same spite. Len and Mikuo stared at each with hate. It seemed like they hated each other's guts and were holding back their instincts to kill each other. Their foreheads were touching the other's aggressively.

"Wait," And here Rin was again, all confused. "You two know each other?" She was so getting tired of the unanswered questions, but they continued ignored her.

"What are you doing here Mikuo?!" Len narrowed his eyes. "Last I heard of you, you shamed your whole family!"

"I work here Len!" Mikuo shouted. Their foreheads were still touching. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me work in peace!"

"Oh you work here?" Len sarcastically smiled, and turned back into his scowl. "Then maybe I should fire you!"

At this, Rin intervened. "You are NOT going to fire anyone Len!" Rin yelled at him while breaking them apart, before they could kill each other off. They continued to stare at each other. Rin was in the middle between them. "Anyone wanna to explain to me what the hell is going on?" She asked the two. But they both stayed quiet.

Finally, Mikuo explained. "Len and I used to have business together. Everything was going well until Len brought down my entire company."

"Things were never going well between us Mikuo and you know it!" Len gave an angry glare to him. "We hated each other from the moment we met. You always tried to best at me in everything and I did the same. From that point on, you became my rival. My sworn enemy!" He clenched his fist.

"That maybe true, but at least I'm not short." Mikuo childishly retorted. At this, Len began to give a small angry twitch. Now that Rin noticed, Len did look a couple inches smaller than Mikuo. Len must have hated people who were taller than him.

"Oh yeah!" Len shouted back. "At least I didn't bring shame to my entire family, you no-good coward!"

"If you keep bringing that up, I swear I'm going to rip that tongue from that mouth of yours!" Mikuo was about to charge right at him, but Rin was there. He didn't want her to see that side of him.

"Your mother doesn't seem to mind." Len hit a low blow. 'Does he think he's still in high school?' Rin wondered with disgust. Even, she was appalled with his comment.

"That's it!" Mikuo yelled. "I'm through with you!" Mikuo was about to leave, but he remembered that he had something very important to do. He came over to Rin and put back on his smile. "I'll come pick you up at seven." Mikuo said in such a sweet, charming voice that made her melt.

He then gave Rin a quick kiss on her cheek. Rin's whole face turned into a bright red. Her heart was pounding again. Any other thought in her head vanished. Rin's legs began to wobble, but surprisingly, she didn't fall. She touched the cheek that Mikuo kissed and stared after him, dreamily, as he walked away. Len, however, looked at him like he wanted to do something worse to Mikuo than killing him. His eyes were even glowing crimson with anger.

"You call that a kiss!" Len called out to Mikuo, but he was already long gone. "I'll show you a kiss!" He grabbed Rin, by her shoulders, and crashed his lips into her's. Rin finally broke from her daze as she realized what was happening. She pulled away from him and. POW! Rin punched Len's jaw really hard with her fist, so hard that Len was on the floor.

"Wow," Len groaned from his pain while he got up. "You sure do punch hard." Rin didn't even listen to him as she went for a second punch. Bam! And Len was on the floor again. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"What do you think you idjit?" Rin said in her angry voice. "That was for last time we met."

Len gave a small chuckle. "Oh you're still mad about that?" He got up from the floor again and dusted himself off. "Come on it wasn't that bad."

"You took my first kiss!" Rin said in a hush voice so that the whole office wouldn't hear, but you could tell that she was still angry. "Of course it was bad!" She then returned to her normal voice. "I don't even know why I'm letting you live." Rin crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I know why." Len smirked playfully. "It's because you like me." He gave her another one of his flirtatious winks.

"What?!" Rin shouted. Without her knowing she began to blush a little. "How could you possibly think that I'd be interested in you?!"

"Well, you're blushing for one," Len pointed out. Rin touched her face as she felt it heat up more. "And plus all women love me."

Rin couldn't believe how big his ego was. "Please," She scoffed at his arrogance. "What woman would want you?" Rin knew that it was a little harsh, but someone needed to take him down a peg. She walked away from him and sure enough Len started to follow her.

"Let's see," Len placed a finger on his chin. Then began counting off the names of how many women wanted him. "There's your friend Miku, Tei, Miriam, Kaito's little sister Kaiko, Lorra, Chika, the cashier lady at Starbucks, Ia, Yukari-"

"Okay," Rin said in a crossed tone as she walked past her coworkers. "I don't want to hear how many women want to bang you!"

"Jealous much?" Len let out a small laugh.

"Shut up!" Her cheeks betraying her and turned burned red. Len laughed out even harder at the sight of her blushing again.

"Just admit it already," Len grabbed Rin's hand and motioned her to stop. "It's obvious that you like me." Rin stared at him for a while. She pulled her hand away from him and continued on with her pace, maybe even a little faster. And Len still continued to follow her.

"I'm into someone else." Rin said, trying to get the point across to him. When she reached the elevator, Rin stopped.

"Oh right," Len said with disappointment, changing it to hatred tone. "Mikuo Hatsune."

The elevator finally opened and Rin stepped inside. Rin realized that this was the first time that she had heard Len this annoyed. So, being the evil little minx that she was, she took the opportunity to mess with him even more. 'This is my chance.' Rin thought with glee. She turned to face Len, who had stopped at the front of the opened doors, and crossed her arms together.

"That's right," She grinned. "Shorty."

The doors started to close fast and Len was full on angry, when she called him short. He raced towards her to give her one good yelling, but it already closed. Crash! Causing his face to hit a good impact on the hard metal doors and fall on the floor. Rin gave a giggle at her small victory over Len.

At the rooftop of the building, Rin and her two friends were hanging out at their usual spot. During their breaks, they would often come up here. Mostly, because no one else would usually come, unless it was for a smoke. So they would have the whole place to themselves.

"The nerve of that guy!" Rin ranted to them. They weren't even listening to her. Luka was to busy reading a magazine and Miku was giggling around, chasing a purple butterfly. "I mean who does he thinks he is!" Rin threw her arms in the air as she paced back and forth. "Ruining my perfect moment with Mikuo!" She huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Luka said with annoyance. "Len's the biggest jerk that ever lived. He's the descendant of Hitler."

"Look guys!" Miku giggled, jumping up and down for the butterfly. "I almost caught it."

Luka sighed. "You sure are letting this Len guy get to you." At this, Rin stopped pacing.

She closed her magazine and crossed her arms.

"No I'm not!" She childishly yelled.

"Butterfly! Butterfly! Butterfly!" Miku kept on chanting, each time she was close to catching it

"I mean, here you are yelling on about Len," Luka amusingly smiled. "When the guy that you've been after, for all eternity, asks you out and you're not talking about that." Rin stared at her and wondered where she was going with this. "I'm starting to think that you like him."

"What?!" Rin shouted. "What's with everyone telling me that I like him?! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No ones going to hate you if you do." Luka was obviously messing around with her, but Rin didn't seem to catch on. It was always one of Luka's pleasures her annoy her friends. In the background, Miku was chasing the butterfly to the edge of the building.

"As if," Rin was starting to look more like a child now, yelling at her mother for something embarrassing she did to her. "He's an arrogant bastard that deserves to be burn at the stake!" Miku was dangerously close to the edge as she gave her final jump to catch her butterfly.

"Miku!" Luka and Rin screamed with fear. They both raced towards her and grabbed her arms, before Miku could fall to her death. As always, Miku didn't seemed fazed at all that she almost died. She just continued on with her child-like smile. Rin and Luka pulled Miku to safety. They stared at her with fury, outrage at her actions, and were going to give her the worst scolding ever done to anyone in history.

"Just what were you thinking?!" Luka began the mad lecture with her face turning red with anger as did Rin's.

"You almost gave us heart attacks!" Rin yelled.

Miku then started to yell back at them. "It's not my fault I don't have wings!" She crossed her arms in a huff, like a little kid.

"Enough about that," Rin, who surprisingly got over being angry, said with calm. Hearts started to appear in her eyes again. "Let's talk about me getting a date with Mikuo." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yeah," Miku spoke like she forgot to tell them something important. "I forgot that he had a crush on you."

"You knew all along!" Rin and Luka screeched. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? How could you keep a secret from us?! How long have you known?!" They flooded her with questions.

"He only told me once! Okay!" She screamed. "And with us dying the other day it's only natural for me to forget!" Miku then started to change the tone to more of an upbeat one. "Anyways Rin, you should be happy with your date you have with Mikuo tonight." She giggled. Rin began to blush and Luka and Miku giggled, like a bunch of school girls.

"So what are you going to wear tonight Rin?" Luka teased. Rin got a worried look on her face as she realized that she hadn't figured out what she was going to wear. This was a big night for her after all.

"Oh no!" Rin gave a panic cry. "What am I going to wear?!" Without saying another word, Rin raced back to her home with lightning speed. Leaving her friends to stare after her in shock.

* * *

**Len is such an asshole in this story. How is their date going to turn out? Will Rin figure out what to wear? Stay tune. Now that school starting again I probably won't update as much. But i will try my best. Also I'm thinking about having longer chapters. Downside of that it probably means slow updates. Let me know what you guys think. **


	7. Art Date Interruption

**As promised. A long chapter is here. I'm really having fun writing this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After many hours of debating on her outfit she was going to wear, Rin finally got all dolled up for her date. Her hair was done in a small low bun and a diamond pearl hair comb was her hair accessory. She was wearing a strapless, navy blue dress with a black sash around her waist. A diamond necklace was shining proudly on her neck and matching bracelet and earrings as well. Black Mary Jane high heels were on her feet. Rin was waiting patiently outside of her apartment building for Mikuo with excitement in her heart. She smiled at the thought of having Mikuo all to herself for the whole time.

"Wow." Rin turned her head to the left and saw Mikuo, in a black tux with a red bow tie and his hair gelled back, walking up to her. She noticed that he looked really handsome in a tux. Mikuo stared at her with awe just like she was doing to him. "You look beautiful." Rin's face turned pink at his complement.

"Thanks," She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Mikuo gave a small laugh. He held out his hand for her to take. "Shall we?" Rin's heart began to flutter as she took his hand with shyness. Mikuo led her to his car and they drove off to the art museum.

When they reached their destination, Rin just couldn't look away at how beautiful the whole event was. The art museum was huge. It had a historic architect design to it and there was even a grand glass chandelier. There was also a glass wall with golden panes and a door with a view of the museum's garden. Many displays of wonderful art were everywhere. Rin had never seen anything like it.

"This place is amazing!" Rin said as they walked together, passing by the art, with Rin's arms wrapped around Mikuo's. Mikuo had been staring at Rin while she was taking in the beauty. They actually looked like a really cute couple together.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Mikuo smiled at her. They both stopped walking when they saw a painting that they both liked. It was two children, a boy and a girl, walking hand in hand, by a stream, smiling at each other. With the boy's hand behind his back holding flowers. "Doesn't that look familiar to you?" Mikuo said in remembrance of the past. Rin nodded her head with a smile. When they were kids, Mikuo used to hold Rin's hand as he walked her back to her mansion after they finished playing together, like a gentleman would since her home wasn't that far.

_Two small children, holding hands, were walking side by side along the grass near the road. They were smiling, just like most children would do after a long day of playing together. Rin just wished that the day lasted a little bit longer, so she could have played a bit more. And never go back home. Mikuo stared at her with an innocent smile, enjoying the nice walk to Rin's mansion. _

_A fancy limo, soon, came up to them and the car door opened revealing Rin's father inside. Both of them we're surprised. Rin's dad usually didn't come to pick her up. "Rin it's time to go home." He said. Leon didn't look to happy, as his usual self, but this time he seemed a bit angrier. Probably because Rin took forever to come home. _

_"No! I want to stay with Mikuo!" Reluctant, Rin clung onto Mikuo's arm with a sad face. Her sadness was caused with the fear of leaving Mikuo._

_"Don't waste your time on him." Leon gave him a dirty look. "He won't amount to anything in life. Now get in the car!" Leon sounded more serious. Rin got angry about what he said about Mikuo. Like any good friend, she stood up for him._

_"Don't talk about him like that!" Rin raised her voice at her father. "He's my best friend and even if he did have nothing I'd still be his friend! I would never leave his side!"_

_"It's okay Rin." Mikuo spoke up with his kind voice. Rin looked back at him with a confused look._

_"Huh?"_

_"Go with your dad. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me." He gave a grand smile, like he was the happiest kid on earth. "But thanks for sticking up for me."_

_Rin started to have tears in her eyes and began bawling. She had her head down and covered her face with her hands. "But I don't want to leave you!" She rubbed her eyes, with her small hand, to wipe away the tears that were falling. Mikuo came up to her and held her hands. Rin looked up to him as the tears finally stopped._

_"We'll play tomorrow silly." He gave an amused laugh. "And I won't leave your side either." Rin stared in disbelief. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth._

_"You promise?" She held out her pinky for him to pinky swear. He gladly took it._

_"I promise."_

_"Let's go Rin." Leon was getting impatient with his daughter. _

_Rin slowly went to the car and let go of Mikuo's hand. As she reached the door, Rin looked back at Mikuo. He stood there with a cheeky smile on his face. Finally, Rin smiled again and headed inside._

_The limo started to drive off. Leon seemed relieved that it was over. Rin got up from her seat, opened her window, to get one last look of Mikuo, before she was gone. Mikuo was waving his arm back and forth in the air and shouting goodbye to her. She gasped at his gesture with a blush on her cheeks. Her heart started to skip beats. Rin was even crazy enough to have half of her body outside the window as she started to wave happily back. And that was the day that Rin realized her feelings for Mikuo._

Mikuo and Rin both smiled at the memory. They had some good times together when they were kids. Lately, however, they both felt that they were supposed to be more than friends. Even though it took them forever to finally do something about it. They continued to stare at the painting.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Mikuo spoke up.

"Yeah," Rin agreed with him. "I just wish I could take it home and hang it on my wall."

"Well there's an auction later on," He shifted her eyes to her. "Maybe you could buy it."

"With my salary?" She gave a small laugh. Rin knew that this painting was going to cost way more than her year rent for her apartment. "Yeah, right."

"You never know." Mikuo shrugged. He was always was the optimist type. And that was one of the reasons why Rin loved him so much. Whenever she felt down, he was always there to bring her up.

Suddenly, they both felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned around to see who it was. For some strange reason, Rin expected it to be Len. But to her surprise, no one was there. Mikuo and Rin looked around to see who it was. They didn't see anyone.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Rin and Mikuo looked down, only to see a short man with white hair and the strangest thing was his eye color. One was green and the other was blue. He looked at them with annoyance. "Might I ask you hooligans, what are you doing in an event like this?" The man asked them with rudeness. "Only guests are invited."

"Hey!" Rin was offended by him. "For your information we are guests!" She stared down at him.

"You two guests?" The man gave a snobbish laugh, as if she was joking. He regained his composure back into a prideful tone. "You can't fool the great Piko Utatane." The man, Piko, started to refer himself in third person. "My family has been this museum's art curator for generations." They both stared at him strangely. 'Is that something he should be proud of?' Rin thought. "So you can't possibly fool me that you ruffians are guest."

Mikuo had enough of this guy. So he pulled out a gold invitation right in front of Piko's face to get him to shut up. His eyes grew large and his jaw dropped as he realized that he just insulted a VIP guest.

"There you satisfied?!" Mikuo said in an irritated voice. Piko continued to stare at the invitation. He started to get nervous and clammy. Sweat started to pour out of his face. He actually got on the floor to start bowing to them.

"Please," Piko begged as he sobbed. "Forgive me I had no idea that you were VIP guests!" Piko started to pound on the ground with his fist. "I am a failure to the Utatane family! A disgrace! My deepest apologies!"

"That's fine, but don't let it happen again." Mikuo said in a mature voice. He then walked away with his armed wrapped around Rin's waist. When they were walking side by side, Rin wondered where he managed to get a VIP invite. She thought Mikuo cut off all ties with his old life. Or at least that's what he told her.

"Hey Mikuo," Rin tried her best trying not to pry into his past, but Rin's curiosity got the better of her. "How did you manage to score a VIP invitation?" Mikuo didn't look too surprised with her question. It looked like he expected it. "I mean I'm sure you had to do something to get an invitation like that."

"I have a friend who owed me a favor a while back," He answers her question. "So I asked him for a special invite for the two of us. I really wanted this date to go special just for you."

For a second, Rin's mind went blank at the words and she stared at him with confusion. 'He did this for me?' Rin wondered why. Mikuo smiled at her, while she began to blush. She looked into his kind eyes and smiled back. Their small moment was soon interrupted as a pair of strong arms wrapped around both of their shoulders in a friendly gesture. And an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Hey guys," Len spoke with a wide grin. "What's up?" Rin and Mikuo turned their heads to see him in shock. He was wearing an all white tux with a white scarf flowing off his shoulders, a white bowler hat, and white dress shoes. To a stranger, Len might have appeared to be an angel. But Rin knew better than to believe that.

"Len!" They both yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rin screamed at him. She had no idea that he would be here too. 'And just when things were going great with Mikuo.' She thought with disappointment.

"Well I was invited to this art gala and I saw you guys," Len continued his smug smile. "Isn't that great!"

His smile quickly disappeared when Mikuo pushed him away hard from them. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here!" Mikuo said with anger. Rin gasped at his sudden change of emotions.

"Hey!" Len shouted at him, but he dusted himself off. "You still angry about that?" He started to laugh at Mikuo. "Come on that was years ago. Grow up already." Len went on with his laughter.

"Grow up?!" Mikuo couldn't believe him. Between the two of them, Len was the one that needed to grow up. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Hey guys," Rin was getting nervous as she stared at the scene. It looked like they were set to destroy each other and everything else in their way. She began to chuckle nervously. "Why don't you guys calm down a bit? Kay?"

They both continued to ignore her. Growling at each other like a pack of wild dogs and staring at each other with such hate. Rin never seen two people hate each other so much. It really was frightening just watching them be in the same room. If it weren't for the fact that there was witnesses around, one of them would have probably end up dead. Their foreheads started to touch the other's aggressively.

Then, the craziest thing happened, a person accidently bumped into the back of Len' back. This caused him to lean forward and crashed his lips into Mikuo's. Both of their eyes widen with surprise and disgust. A blush was rising on both of their cheeks. Rin, as well, stared in shock of what was happening and her mouth was open in a daze. She just couldn't believe what she saw.

"AAAHHHH!" She began screaming. "What?! What's happening?!"

The boys finally pushed away and looked at each other in horror. Soon after, they were coughing and gagging at what had just occurred. Len dropped to the floor on all fours as he began licking the floor just to get the taste of Mikuo out of his mouth. Mikuo just took out a jug of bleach that somehow managed to fit in his back pocket. Why did he even have it in the first place? And began to chug down the dangerous liquid, only to spit it back out.

"What you do that for?!" Len accused and screamed at Mikuo's face as his own turned red from anger and humiliation. He got off from the ground and he looked at Mikuo with disgust.

"Me?!" Mikuo raised his fist to him and his face turned red as well for the same reason. "You're the one who kissed me you bastard!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As Len and Mikuo were having their childish argument, Rin still stood there with a sad confused look on her face. "Len kissed Mikuo?!" Rin started to get tears in her eyes as she thought back to the kiss. "Len's my rival now?" She shook her head and covered her ears as she imagined that was the case. "What am I going to do?"

Rin didn't want a rival, not after all she had to do to get Mikuo to finally notice her. She didn't know what to do now that she believes that Len is after him too. Which was the complete opposite of what he wanted. The two men were still having their pointless argument. It all finally stopped, when Len started to throw a punch at Mikuo. Everyone who was there witnessed the scene. A crowed started to form around them. Some of them were gasping and others were cheering for a fight to start. Mikuo wiped the blood that was coming from his mouth and began to fight back. Rin couldn't believe that two grown men were fighting at an art gala. Of all places!

"What are you guys doing?!" She shouted at them as they acted like savage animals. They stopped to turn their heads to look at her. Mikuo was on top of Len, about to punch him and Len was only biting his arm off. Rin placed her hands on her hips. "You can't fight like you guys have no sense!"

They considered her words for a moment. All would have been fine, if it wasn't for that one guy in the crowd who had to shout and punch the nearest person next to him. And just like that it was an all out brawl at the supposed "dignified and elaborate" party. Len and Mikuo continued their scrap with the other, exchanging punches back and forth. Rin just watched with horror at the way-out-of-hand fight. Even Piko was having trouble keeping it down.

"Everyone please- Aaah!" Piko screamed as he got pulled into the abyss of the ruthless party guests.

Rin tried to wrap her head on what to do. She couldn't stop all these people by herself. That would have been suicide, but she couldn't just stand there doing nothing. 'I've got to find some help.' Rin concluded.

Like there was no tomorrow, Rin dashed off to find someone who could stop this madness. She was going so fast that she didn't even realize that she was about to bump into Ritsu. Both of them fell on the impact, and they looked shock as they saw each other.

"Ritsu?! Rin?!" They both screeched.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked in bewilderment.

In a pink background of Ritsu, hearts started to appear behind him as he began to blush and sigh. "I am Master Len's love," He placed a hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be. "Where ever he goes, I go. Like a faithful servant would do. Lovers must always stay together. As such, I will forever be by Len's side."

'Delusional much?' Rin thought as Ritsu went on about how Len was the perfect man in the world. She was starting to get pretty annoyed. "Isn't that a bit too much Ritsu? That kind of sounds like a stalker."

"How dare you accuse me of such things Rin? You hurt my feelings." Ritsu gasped at her. Rin shook her head as he continued on. "I could say the same things about you and Mikuo."

Rin was confused and surprise to how her boss even knew about their massive crushes on each other. Was it really that obvious? But she ignored the fact and began to blush heavily. "What me and Mikuo have is different." She looked away from him and her eyes set to the ground. "I haven't even told him that I loved him yet."

"Well, why don't you?" Ritsu asked.

Why didn't she? They were both adults now and they were both aware of each other's feelings. And the near death experience should have made her said it sooner. There was something that was holding them back, but Rin didn't know what it was. 'So why is it so hard to tell my childhood best friend that I love him?' Rin asked herself. 'If we keep going how we are right now, our relationship will never change.'

"You're right Ritsu," Rin smiled at her new-found confidence. "I'm going to tell him tonight!" Ritsu clapped happily as he gave her a reassuring grin. Suddenly, Rin remembered that she had a fight to stop. She face-palmed herself for letting herself get distracted. "Oh no," Rin wailed. "I have a fight to stop." She was about to race off to complete her task, but Ritsu spoke up.

"What fight?"

Rin turned her head back only to see the party return to its normal, non-fighting state. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing this right. It was a death brawl just a second ago, but now it looked like it never even happened. Rin started to get worry if she was turning crazy. She walked away from Ritsu, without saying anything to him, to try to find Mikuo and Len wondering if they had anything to do about it. When she did find them, surprisingly, they weren't fighting. They were shaking each other's hands, like they were finishing a business deal. However, they still had resentment in their eyes.

"So it's a deal then," Len said to Mikuo as his eyes never left his.

"Yeah," Mikuo agreed to what Len had to offer with sour in his voice. He stopped shaking Len's hand and looked down to the ground. "It's a deal."

Rin came by Mikuo's side and looked at him. Instantly, she forgot her questions about the fight. She remembered what she promised herself what to do that night. As soon as possible, Rin wanted to tell him of her feelings and get it over with, she wanted to see what would happen. If she and Mikuo were really meant to be together and be happy.

She spoke to him like a shy deer. "Hey Mikuo," Rin was about to ask Mikuo if she could talk to him in private, but he spoke up in a rush manner.

"Rin, can I talk to you alone? Please." Mikuo asked with hurt. It sounded like he had something really important to tell her, but it also sounded like the news would crush both of them. Rin solemnly nodded her head 'yes', unsure of what to come. Mikuo took her hand and walked away with her. But not before, she got a glimpse of Len. Rin saw that his face looked dead serious and, maybe it was her imagination, a little bit guilty. She turned her attention back to Mikuo, who led her outside to the terrace of the museum's garden.

The stone terrace was just by the door, overlooking the garden. At night, the lovely garden was absolutely breathtaking. Every flower was beautiful in its own way, the bushes were well trimmed, and it had a couple of wonderfully carved marble statues. It was practically glowing, giving it an enchanting effect. There were tables and chairs on the deck of the terrace, but neither of them sat down. Mikuo stood a few feet away from her as he averted his from her eye contact. He knew what he was going to say would absolutely hurt Rin, yet here he was doing it.

"Rin," Mikuo said her name in an almost whisper. His back started facing Rin and she stared at it while he began a heavy sigh. She braced herself to what was coming next. "I'm leaving town tonight and I'm never coming back."

Rin's eyes widen with shock, sadness, and maybe a little anger. Her heart began to shatter to millions of pieces when he said those words. Mikuo was just as much hurt as she was, only showing it with a small sad frown. 'Mikuo's leaving?' She never expected this. She never expected him to skip town, unexpectedly, now just when things were starting between them. It was so unlike him, nothing like the Mikuo she knew. Tears started to form in her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks. Rin gave one hard stomp on the ground, like a child who just had her toy taken.

"No Mikuo! You can't do that!" She shouted at him, but her voice was quivering from the tears. "You can't leave me Mikuo!" In the back of her mind, Rin knew that she was being selfish, but she didn't care. "You promised me that you wouldn't!"

"Rin," Mikuo remembered his promise, even though it was years ago. This was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying, yet there wasn't much he could do. Mikuo came closer to Rin and held her tight in his arms as she was balling her eyes out. Her head was just under his chin, her cheek was pressed right against his chest, and her hands were also placed on his chest. Rin clutched his suit hard, never wanting to let go of him.

"Please don't go," Rin begged to him with her soft voice.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." He tenderly began stroking the back of Rin's head to at least try to comfort her. Tears were forming in his eyes too, but he refused to let them fall for the sake of Rin. She was already crying enough for both of them. He brought her chin up to let his eyes gaze into hers. But she pushed him away and clenched her fist.

"Just tell me why you have to leave so suddenly." She only wanted answers now at this point.

"It's more complicated than that Rin!" Mikuo raised his voice at her.

Rin was surprised that he did. Mikuo hardly ever raised his voice at her. He didn't mean to though, he just couldn't tell her the reason. "Then tell me! I'll understand!" She was desperate to hear his answer.

Mikuo grabbed her shoulders firmly and stared at her with serious eyes. "I'm leaving because it's the only way for you to live." When she heard the words that came out of his mouth, Rin couldn't believe him. It almost sounded too unreal, but he looked like he wasn't joking. How was his departure related to whether or not she gets to live? Mikuo let his hands fall from her shoulders and sighed. He looked at her with sorrow and remorse. "I can't explain it, but know that I'm doing this to protect you." Mikuo couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Please don't ask me any more questions. Can't you see how important you are to me?"

He came up to her and held her in his arms again. This time he did it tighter than before. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck as he did. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Mikuo was leaving so that she could live. She wanted answers, but now she could only guess. Maybe it had something to do with his old life that's making him do this. Whatever it was, it made Rin stop asking her questions. She just wanted to hold him one last time before he was gone forever. They stayed like this for a good while, never wanting to let go of each other. Before long, Mikuo let his arms drop from her and gave her one last reassuring smile as he walked away. Leaving Rin just standing there.

"Wait!" Rin shouted for him to stop. He stopped just as he reached the door. Mikuo looked at her with his eyes telling her that he was sorry. Right then and there, Rin brought up her courage and did the bravest thing in her life. She ran up to him and placed a hard kiss on his lips. Mikuo was surprised by her actions, but he kissed her back anyways. They were passionately wrapped in each other's arms. It seemed that this moment would last forever and they never wanted it to end.

Unknown to them, Len was watching the entire scene through the window. His face only showed guilt and hurt at first, but then he started to smile with victory. "I win this one Mikuo." He whispered to himself and began a small chuckle.

* * *

_**What's with me and making Len kiss everyone? I've got problems. Thanks for reading. I'm a horrible person to do this to Rin. Rin! Out of all vocaloids! Sad to see Mikuo gone. If you guys want I could write him back in. You could either review or vote on my new poll. What's going to happen next? Will Rin move on from Mikuo? What does Len want to do with Rin? Will Bruno and Clara return? Stay tune for the next chapter.**_

_**A/N: A special thanks to **_**elixxxrangel helping me with the idea of Len interrupting Rin and Mikuo's date.**


	8. An Angry Tei and a Closet

**Thank you all for the reviews that I'm getting. I really appreciate them. Sorry for the wait, but it's here.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

She sat there on one of the chairs outside by herself, not knowing what to do. The party was still going on inside, but Rin didn't want to join them. Mikuo left her about an hour ago and it took Rin a second after he left that she remembered that he was her ride. It was a real shock that he just left her without a ride. How could he just leave her, after all of that? It wasn't like him to just take off without her getting a ride back home. Rin just didn't know what to expect from him anymore. Now that he was gone, Rin shouldn't have to worry about that anymore. But she still wanted him to be near her, to feel him close to her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She really had no clue to how she was going to how she was going to get home.

The streets weren't safe at night, due to the recent crime rate going up, and there was no way Rin was walking back in her high heels. She had no money on her to call a cab. Calling Luka or Miku wasn't an option either, they had some kind of double date going on tonight, and Rin didn't want to disturb them. No way was she calling her parents or her sister, she had way to much pride for that. Tonio was probably at a bar, trying to find some poor girl to take back to his place. So she didn't have any way to get home. And on top of all that, Rin was pretty sure that she left her house keys back home on her night stand. That meant Rin was going to be locked out of her apartment for most of the night.

So here she was, the saddest that she ever been in her life, figuring out what to do. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from all that crying. Mikuo left a deep hole in her heart when he said that he was leaving and she wasn't sure that it could be healed. For all she knew, it was going to take a miracle to get her out of this new funk that she was in. A dark shadow soon casted over her. Rin looked up with a sad frown to see that it was Len.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Len said with his smug smile. Or maybe a certain creep name Len? "That's not the Rin that I know." He said it like they had been friends for a long time.

"You hadn't even known me that long." Rin responded with almost no emotion, but hurt. "So you can't say that."

Len took a seat to the chair right next to Rin and crossed his arms as he leaned a little bit towards her across the table between them. He continued on with his smile while she continued with her frown. Rin didn't know why he was here sitting with her. Len was an important man, since he was a part of the Kagamine family, he should have been inside with the other important people in this town. And he and Rin were hardly acquaintances for him to try to comfort her.

"So what does that matter?" He asks. Rin stared at him with confusion. 'What does that even mean?' She wondered. "It's obvious that you don't let a lot of things get you down and I only got that from a couple of days of meeting you." Len began a small innocent laugh. Rin was surprised that he said that. She didn't know that it was easy for people to read her or maybe it was Len who did. "So what's wrong?"

She gave a heavy sigh, trying to get her tears to stop. Normally, she wouldn't dump people her problems like this, but she really needed to vent "Mikuo's leaving town for good."

"No?" Len strongly gasped and looked surprised. Like he didn't know that this situation would totally happen. "Really?"

Rin nodded her head 'yes' and began to cry again with her hands covering her face as she refused to let Len see her face like this. Len got up from his chair to walk over to Rin. It was something about women crying that he couldn't stand to see. To him, it was truly a pitiful sight. Women didn't look right to cry. Len kneeled down to reach her height, as she was still sitting, tenderly and warmly wrapped his arms around her and she looked up to him in amaze. He rested his head on her shoulders, tightening the hug. She returned the gesture and began holding him for dear life while, in her heart, she was in pain.

"Don't worry I'm here for you," He said to her. "If you ever need anyone to lean on, I'm that guy."

"Wow, Thanks Len." She was completely moved with his words.

It felt nice to know that he was there for her. Rin didn't expect this from him. Len didn't look like the kind of man that would do this. It was a strong surprise for Rin. Here was the asshole, who stole her first kiss, comforting her. 'Maybe there was more to Len that meets the eye.' She thought with hope that maybe Len wasn't going to be a total jerk for a friend. He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear.

"Do you wanna go back to my place and do it?" Complete with lust in his eyes. 'Then again maybe not.' Rin thought in disappointment. She pushed him away from her feeling very stupid that there was more to Len than a pervert.

"Way to ruin the moment Len." She punched him in the arm hard. Len gave a small wince at the pain. "Like I'd ever go to your place alone."

Len let out a strong, hearty laugh. "Well it was worth a shot." For some strange reason, Rin laughed along with him. She didn't know why, but it felt natural just laugh along with him. "It's so rare to see you laugh." Len just casually said. Now that she thought about it, whenever Len was around she hardly laughed. It was probably because when Len's around there always trouble. "I guess I should consider myself lucky to hear it."

"Just be lucky that I'm letting you live." She playfully threatened.

"Ha Ha Ha," Len sarcastically laughed. "Like I'd let a woman beat me."

"Oh really," Rin began to challenge him. She was going to knock him down a peg. "You shouldn't be talking. Someone as short as you can be easily taken down."

He furrowed his brows when she said that and crossed his arms like a little kid. "Hey! I'm not that short! At least I'm taller than you."

Rin gave a small giggle at his behavior. She didn't want to admit it, but he actually looked kind of cute when he acted like that. 'And people say I act like a kid. I'm-' Rin's thoughts were disrupted when she felt a hand grab her own and dragged her back inside. "Len? What are you doing?"

"I know a place where we could go that's private." He said, casually, as they passed through the fancy crowd and art work. 'A private place?' Rin thought with fear. Knowing the type of guy Len was, Rin was scared to where he was taking her. In her head, she somehow began to imagine Len taking her back to his place and their clothes all over the floor in his bedroom. Both of them in each other's arm and they were moaning, panting out each other's names on his bed underneath the sheets. She quickly shook her head of the image. People did say that she had a wild imagination.

"I'm-I'm" She stuttered. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Rin wriggled her hand out of his hand, strongly, but she stumbled back and knocked down a white vase, with a blue floral design on it and gold rim, off its pedestal. She waved her arms in the air to keep her balance. It looked like she was going to fall down hard. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead she found herself in someone's arms. Len had grabbed her by her waist, preventing her from falling, but they were in like some kind of dancer's dip position. They were so close to each other, they could practically feel each other's breath. Their cheeks were burning with red as their faces were so close together in the awkward position.

"AAAHH!" Piko screamed in a high-pitch voiced. Rin and Len both turned their heads to see that everyone was staring at them. Piko looked like he was going to die at any moment. He pointed at the fallen vase that was on the ground. "That vase was a part of the 'Marie Antoinette' collection! It was worth more than this entire museum!"

Both of their faces turned into shock and embarrassment as they realized that they had broken a very expensive vase. Rin began to worry to how she was going to pay back the money to them. With her salary, it wasn't going to be enough and cleaning wasn't exactly her best talent. A small sweat dropped from her face. While Rin was busy worrying her ass off, Len began laughing his off.

"LEN KAGAMINE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Everyone heard a blood curdling shout scream from across the room. They both turned their heads, still in the dip position, to the direction of the scream. Len stopped laughing immediately.

"T-T-T-Tei?!" Len stuttered as he saw the last person he wanted to see. It was Tei, in a grey mermaid gown, with her eyes glowing red. Tei looked extremely pissed off at the sight of them together like that and it looked like she was going to murder Rin, but she was completely oblivious to the way Tei was staring at her.

"Tei Sukone!" She screeched with excitement. Rin pushed Len away from her and big hearts appeared in her eyes. Her "hero" was right in front of her again that she just couldn't believe it. It was almost too much for her to handle. Actually, it was too much for her to handle, because she started to faint. Luckily, Len was able to catch her in his arms.

"I see getting you fired wasn't a good enough warning for you." Tei was talking to Rin like she was still conscious.

"So you're the one that wanted Rin to get fired." He strongly accused her. The fact that she would go this far disgusted him.

"What? Why would I do that?" She stared at him with confusion. Tei then pulled out a knife, don't ask where she got it from, and pointed it in the direction of Rin. She began to smile wickedly, while Len started to look at her with fear "After all, the only thing that she ever did was steal my happiness." Tei furrowed her brows and her face turned into anger, again. "Now she has to die!"

"Well I'm sorry," Len chucked nervously. "But looks like we have to go now." Without anymore hesitation, Tei lunged after Rin with her knife. "Gyah!" Len screamed. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of the unconscious Rin, trying to carry her to safety. If Len knew that this was the type of girl that Tei was, he would have left her a long time ago. He didn't think that Tei would have gone this far to get Rin to lose her job and to kill her. Tei was crazy.

With quick speed, Len dashed away from Tei. Len, with a dragging Rin, turned left into a long hallway with hanged art pieces on the wall. He managed to lose Tei in the crowd, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Len knew that Tei wasn't the type of girl to give up what she wanted, so they couldn't run away forever. He needed to find something to distract her, enough for them to escape, and quick. Out of nowhere, Ritsu popped right in front of Len with big hearts in his eyes. It seemed that Rin and Len's troubles were starting to get worse.

"Ah, My love!" Ritsu wailed. "I finally found you!" He wrapped his arms around Len's waist, not caring that Rin was in between them. Len was desperately gasping for air. "You've been very naughty trying to get away from me."

"Ritsu! I don't have time for this! Tei's coming at any moment!" Len managed to find his breath and growled at him. Then, a light bulb appeared above Len's head. He stepped away from Ritsu with his failed attempts to keep Len in his arms. "Go distract her!"

"You know," Ritsu huffed his nose in the air and crossed his arms. "I feel a little underappreciated. So I don't think I have to." Len gave a hard sigh.

Len gently placed Rin down on the ground, walked towards Ritsu, and had placed his hands on Ritsu's shoulders. Ritsu's heart was pounding as he was so sure that Len was going to kiss him. This was the most intimate that he and Len ever did. He gasped and stared at him dreamily. Len put on a pleading look that anyone who ever saw him could never say no.

"Please Ritsu," He whispered. "I need you."

"Kyaaa!" His face was steaming red in a blush and on the inside he started to melt. "Of course! Anything for my dear Len!" Without another word, Ritsu raced off in the direction of Tei.

Len was able to breathe a sigh of relief as he killed two birds with one stone. He picked Rin up, bridal style, and looked around the hallway to see if there was any way of escaping. The hallway was enclosed, so it only leads to one direction. Finally, Len saw a door that appeared to lead the way to an exit at the side of the hallway. "Perfect." He said to himself. When he opened the door, Len saw that it was just a simple janitor's closet, but it was slightly bigger than a normal one. At least it was big enough for the both of them to hide in. So for now, Len hoped that Tei wouldn't find them here.

He placed Rin, carefully, down by the corner of the enclosed walls and kneeled down to where she was. Rin looked peaceful as Len stared at her while she was in her unconscious state. She still had a smile one, like she was still seeing Tei right in front of her. Len leaned in closer to her face and, with his thumb, began tracing her beautiful doll-like lips. He really wished he could kiss them again. It felt really good last time, nothing like he ever felt before. Suddenly, Rin's eyes fluttered open, looked around her, and saw that she was in a closet with Len, who looked like he was trying to kiss her. She started to fear that Len did some other things to her when she was asleep. Immediately, she started to panic.

"Aahhh!" She screamed. "Rape!" Rin pushed him away so that he wouldn't attempt anything else. "Get away from me you creep!" Len looked at her in surprise. He wasn't the type of man that would do that. Len was about to explain himself to her, but Rin didn't let him as she kicked him real hard in his leg.

"Ouch," He winced. Len held onto his leg as he fell down. As soon as he was knocked down, Rin made a dash towards the door. "It's not what you think." He wheezed out.

"Like hell! You were trying to rape me!" She was about to reach the door, but Len grabbed her with his arms around her and covered her mouth.

"I wasn't trying to do that." Rin managed to set her hand free and was about to slap him, but Len caught it before she could. "Besides it wouldn't be rape if you liked it." He added with a sly smirk. Rin gave muffled growled at him. She tried to escape him, but he was to strong for her. Rin did her best to squirm and scream to try and get someone's, on the outside, attention. "Quiet," He whispered into her ear. Rin, for some stupid reason, obeyed. It was something about him that made him commanding and made people listen to his orders with no questions asked. "Or Tei's going to kill us."

Pretty soon, they heard footsteps and a babbling Ritsu talking to Tei. They both held their breathe as they saw the two shadows from underneath the door. "I was so sure that those bananas were Len."

"Look you freak," They heard Tei growled at him. "I don't have time for this. I have to find Rin and kill her so that she doesn't get in the way!"

Rin gave a small gasp when she heard her. She was shock to hear that Tei wanted her dead. Finally they let their breathe go when they saw the shadows and their owners leave. Len waited for a few moments until he was sure that they were gone so that he could let go of Rin.

"Well," He shrugged. "That's that." Len was about to open the door, but Rin grabbed his shoulders, throws him across the small across the small room, and his back hit the wall with hard force. Len look at her in surprise, while Rin stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed, her lips formed a scowl. Len's surprised face turned into a lustful smile. "Wow Rin, I didn't know you liked it rough," He began to let his scarf fall off and unbutton his shirt. "But ok."

"What are you doing?" Rin asked in shock. Whatever he was thinking it was not what Rin was thinking at all.

"What? We're not going to-"

"No!" She shouted. "You're going to stay here and answer every question that I ask and you are not going to get away with this!"

"Ok then. What do you want to know?" He said as he buttoned back his shirt and got his scarf off the ground. Rin was taken aback that he just agreed to her just like that. She expected a little more of a challenge. But he just agreed to her just like that and that was a little surprising for her.

"Well for starters," Rin began her list of questions. " I want to know what the hell between you and Bruno and Clara as to why they were shooting at us, what does my uncle do for a living, what the hell is the 'Three Dragons', and why does Tei want to kill me?!"

"I can only answer about half of those questions." Before Rin could say anything, Len placed his finger on his mouth and continued to speak. "For your own safety of course."

"Of course," She let out a hard sigh.

Len looked at her with a serious expression. "I broke up with Tei a few weeks ago," Rin stared at him thinking he was the dumbest person in the world. 'How could he break up with Tei?' She wondered. 'She's the most amazing person in the world and he just let's her go?' Len continued on. "She's convinced that you had something to do with it and now she wants you dead."

"What? That's absurd." Rin said in denial. It was Len's turn to look at her like she was stupid. "Tei would never wish for her beloved fans to be dead." She huff her nose in the air.

"You don't know the real Tei like I do." He tried to explain to her. "She's crazy and dangerous. She puts on this sweet girl act for the camera so that she could stay famous." But Rin didn't seem convinced. "It's a masquerade."

"Yeah, right." Still in denial, Rin looked away from Len. Rin didn't want to believe that the person that she had been idolizing for years had it out for her. "I don't believe you."

Len couldn't believe her. "Did you seriously not hear Tei talking to Ritsu about wanting to kill you?!"

"I'm sure that se was just playing around." Rin shrugged it off like it was nothing. Len face palmed at her ignorance. "Now tell me a question that you can answer."

"Well, I can't answer to why Bruno and Clara want me dead." Len said with a smug smile. 'At least I can find out what Tonio does for a living.' Rin thought with content. "And I can't tell you anything about Tonio." And just like that, Rin's hope to figuring out what Tonio did was dead.

"Ok," She said in an annoyed tone. "What about the three dragons?"

"That?" Len began a small laughter. "That's just some stupid name that Kaito came up with since the three of us are badasses with guns, nothing special." Rin just rolled her eyes. "It's kind of like a lame self-title team name for us."

Rin let out a heavy sigh. "Well thanks for the absolutely useless information. Now can we get out of here?"

"Don't get so mad," Len said as they walked out of the closet together. "You'll know soon enough. That is, if you work for it." He said in a flirty, perverted way.

Rin rolled her eyes, once again. At least she could try and forget about this experience. "We are never talking about this again!"

"Riiiin!" A sudden screech was heard from down the hallway. They turn their heads to see Neru and Dell. Neru had a big smile on her face and waving at Rin while Dell just stood there with a regular expression.

"Neru?!" Rin's face began to blush and her jaw dropped. Her sister had just seen her walk out of a closet with another man. She didn't want Neru to get the wrong idea and if she did, Rin was sure that she wouldn't shut up about it. Especially to their mother. Rin didn't even want to think about what would happen if their mom found out. That wasn't all, there was an angry mob behind them with Piko holding up the broken pieces of the vase. "Oh no!" Rin screamed out.

"Get them!" Piko pointed at them and the angry mob pulled out their pitch forks and torches.

A hand firmly grabs a hold of Rin's. She looked up to see that it was Len and he was dragging her to the exit with lightning speed. They finally escape the angry mob when they get inside of Len's limo. As they drove off, Rin looked back at the mob. They were raising their fist and yelling for them to come back. Piko was on the ground sobbing over the loss of the priceless vase. 'This town's full of crazy people.' She thought to herself. The driver pulled down the window that was blocking the driver's seat and the back. Revealing that Kaito was the driver.

"Punctual as always Kaito," Len said to him.

"Hi boss," Kaito tipped his driver's hat. "Hi Rin. Your get away driver at your service."

"Kaito?" Rin looked at him in shock. "Aren't you suppose to be at a double date?!"

"Don't worry, Gakupo has it covered." Kaito gave a cheerful smile like it wasn't a big deal. "No biggie."

Rin just shook her head and didn't say anything else after that. She had way too many surprises for one night. Rin didn't want anymore. And right now, all she wanted to do was go home. At least it was all going to end when she got some sleep, but then she would have to face the aftermath in the morning. No matter. Sleep was the most important thing on her mind right now. She stared at the window the whole trip home. Finally, the limo stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride Len." Rin said as she stood outside the limo with his window rolled down.

"Anytime Rin," He gave her a warm smile. "And Rin, it was for the best that Mikuo left. He was bad news anyway." 'What does he mean?' Rin wondered. She knew Mikuo her whole life and he never did anything that was bad or showed any signs of it. Was there more to Mikuo that she didn't know? Before she could have asked, his limo already drove off, leaving her to stare after him.

Thankfully, Kiyoteru was there at the front desk so he was able to give her the spare keys for her apartment. She thanked him for his help and began the long walk up the stairs. While she was walking, Rin thought back to all the happy memories she had with Mikuo. She didn't know how she was going to get over him, but all she could do was try. Right?

Rin unlocked her door, set her the keys on the kitchen counter, and walked towards the living room. She didn't know why she was walking to the living room instead of heading directly to her warm and welcoming bed. Something inside of her just told her that she had to see. She turned on the light switch and gave a strong gasp to what she was staring at.

Right above her couch, on the wall, was the painting that she wanted to buy that reminded her part of her childhood with Mikuo. He must have gotten it for her before she left. It must have been Mikuo, he was the only one that was there when she said that. He probably got it for Rin as a goodbye present. There was a small note attached to the painting and began to read.

'Hope this gift makes you feel better' Was all that it said. It was one of the greatest gifts that she had ever received. Rin's eyes were filled with tears, her throat started to quiver, and her lips began to tremble as she tried to find the words to say. Any strength in her legs began to feel weak. They finally gave in and Rin was on her knees, still staring at the painting. "Mikuo," She said to herself in a whisper as it was the only thing that escaped from her mouth. Rin began to cry the hardest she ever did in her life. Only wishing for Mikuo to return and for him to comfort her. That was all that she wanted, but she knew that he wasn't going to come back. She just lost the greatest friend that she ever had.

Without her knowing, there was a certain purpled hair man looking through her window, with a pair of big binoculars on top of the building next to her's. He pick's up the phone and dials a number. It rings a few times, before the other line picks up.

"She's received the gift, boss," He said to the man on the other line.

"That's good to hear," The man in the back of a limousine responded. "Did she like it?"

"It seems bittersweet for her," He felt guilty as he watched one of his girlfriend's best friends in pain, knowing that he was apart of it.

"Oh," Was all that his boss had to say. "Thank you for the report. You can return to your date now." With that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

**xO I am so tired. It's late and I really need some sleep. *yawns* Goodnight.**


	9. Accidents and Kidnappings Happen

**And another chapter of this story is here. It took forever to write. The struggles of a writer. Anyways, i hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rin walked down the stairs of her apartment building and headed down to the lobby. She seemed a bit nervous tonight. It was normal of course, she was planning on telling a special someone something important. Kiyoteru, as usual, was sitting at the front desk, reading his newspaper. Rin continued to walk towards his desk with a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Mr. Hiyama," She said in a shy voice that resembled like a child. Kiyoteru looked up from his newspaper to see a bashful Rin. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Rin." He placed his newspaper down and walks around his desk to get closer to Rin. She blushed even more as he did. "And please, call me by my first name. We are friends right?" He said in a friendly manner. Rin nodded her head 'yes'.

"Kiyoteru," Her whole face was red by now when she called him by his first name and rushed her next sentence. "I really like you! And I've had a crush on you for a while now!"

Kiyoteru smiled, brightly, as she said that, like a dream of his has finally come true. "I like you too!" He grabbed and held her hands with his own. Rin looked up to him with a grand smile. "Let's go out together."

"Really?" She let out a dreamy sigh. "That makes me so happy!" Rin was about to lean in to kiss him and he was about to kiss her back when-

"Kiyoteru!" A voice had woken up a sleepy Kiyoteru, sleeping at his front desk. He looked up to see a red-haired woman in a blue jumpsuit with a name tag that said 'Miki' on it. A dolly carrying a stack of boxes was beside her. Her expression on her face looked like she was trying to wake him up for a while. "Man, I thought you'd never wake up."

"Oh, sorry Miki." Kiyoteru sheepishly responded with a blush on his cheeks.

She shook her head in irritation. "Anyways, here's the shipment for room 228." Miki dropped the stack of boxes on his desk. Room 228 was on the top floor. They really needed to fix the elevators soon. Kiyoteru sighed as he saw the stack he had to deliver.

Meanwhile, in Rin's living room, Rin was sitting on her couch with tissues that were surrounding her, while she was in her orange pjs. Her hair was a tangled mess, eyes were water falling tears, and she was sniffling a lot. She was on the phone with Luka, still wailing about Mikuo.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Luka!" Rin cried like a baby. "What am I supposed to do now that he's gone?!"

"Look- Hey!" Luka yelled unexpectedly. Rin pulled the phone away from her ear. "Miku put that cat down right now! No don't put it in your mouth!" Rin didn't question what was going on. Phone conversations like that were normal for her. Luka continued. "Look, I know it's tough, but you're going to have to move on. Maybe try finding someone else."

"I can't do that!" She sniffled. "It's too soon."

"Why not start by getting a cup of coffee or anything that will get out of your apartment?" Luka strongly advised on the other line.

"I don't know," Rin considered her idea for a moment. It had been a while since she left the apartment. Getting a cup of coffee didn't sound too bad right now. "Alright," She decided. "I'll go."

"That's the spirit!" She cheered. "Look I got to go before Miku gets arrested go animal abuse again. See ya." With that, Luka hung up the phone.

When Rin finished her tears, she got up to get dress. It had been a reasonable amount of time to get over Mikuo and it was time for her to move on. He was probably doing the same thing. It was for the best. Rin dressed out of her pjs into something presentable at least. She reached the lobby, downstairs, only to see Kiyoteru trying to carry the stack of boxes. It looked like he was struggling with the boxes, looking like they were going to fall at any moment.

"Hi Mr. Hiyama," She cheerfully greeted him.

"Gyaah!" Kiyoteru stumbled back. His face became a blushing mess. "C-C-Call me Kiyoteru!" He nervously shouted. The box on top began to fall down and the rest soon followed. They were on the floor, underneath all the boxes, but they both quickly rose up with his face still in a blush. Kiyoteru stared into her eyes for a while, before he realized it was probably creeping her out and he began to dust the small speck of dirt that may have gotten on her. "Gyah! I'm so sorry, Rin!" 

"It's okay," She said to him. "I'm used to it." Rin couldn't count how many times she had gotten hurt, there were too many to count. "So how's it going?"

""Oh," Kiyoteru shook his head a he was getting lost in Rin's eyes again. "Um, Great."

"Well, I was just about to get some coffee. Want to come?" She asked of him. "I know how much you love your coffee."

"Umm… I got mail to deliver so…" As much as he wanted to spend time with Rin, he couldn't. Besides, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

"That's fine," Rin smiled like it was nothing. But it was, she really needed a friend's company, right now. A friend to help keep her mind off of Mikuo. "Maybe later we can do something together."

She was about to walk off, but he called out to her. "Rin wait," Rin turned her head to see him blushing, again, and he seemed kind of nervous. "Before you go I need to tell you something." Kiyoteru needed to tell her or else he might not ever get the chance to say his true feelings.

"What is it?" She asked. Kiyoteru looked down on the floor. He placed his hands in his pockets in a shy manner. She stared at him, wondering what he was going to tell her.

"Well, I-" Crash! They both turned their heads, hearing the sound come from outside the building. 'What was that?' Rin wondered. It sounded like a car accident just happened. Kiyoteru and Rin raced out the door to see what had happened.

Rin's eyes widen as she saw the complete wreckage of her car. "Ahh!" She screamed. "My car!" Another person had t-boned her car and now their car's front was wrecked. On the other hand, Rin's car was completely totaled. The other car door opened and stepped out was Len.

"Not bad for my first time driving." He said with a complete grin on his face.

"What?!" They both screamed in disbelief. "It's your first time driving?!"

"Len! You asshole!" Rin yelled at him, while he was busy dusting himself off. "How am I supposed to get to work now?!"

"It looks pretty bad Rin." Kiyoteru added. Len looked at him in shock.

"What?!" He yelled. "No it doesn't." Len motioned him to take a closer look. "See for yourself!" Kiyoteru and Len took a step forward to inspect the car. "See, it's just a scratch."

Rin stood behind them with her eyebrows twitching and a deep scowl on her face. "Len you son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, but Len didn't seem to pay attention as he was still trying to convince Kiyoteru that the car was actually okay and there was no harm done. "You're going to pay!"

Her mouth was soon silenced by a rag dosed with chloroform. 'What's happening?' Were her last thoughts. The vision in her eyes began to feel blurry, before she shut them completely. Arms caught her as she fell and the dragged her into the back of a white van. Len and Kiyoteru didn't even notice that she was taken, still discussing about the damages of Rin's car.

"And that's how you get this thing to start working again." Len patted down the broken-down car.

"I really don't think you know what you're talking about." He said to Len. "Considering that you only drove once in your life."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm a moron?!" Len sounded offended. "Do you hear this guy Rin?" He turned his head expecting to see Rin standing there, but he only saw nothing. "Rin?"

"Where'd she go?" Kiyoteru asked.

Suddenly, Len's phone begins to ring and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello Len," A woman on the other line said. Len's eyes widen as he recognized the owner. His face turned into a deep scowl.

"Clara," He said her name in spite. "What do you want?"

"We've got your girl." She said in a playful tone. Len didn't say anything as he deepened his scowl and furrowed his brows. "If you want her back meet us at the old apartment building at the penthouse. And-"

Len didn't even let her finish as he crushed the device with his hand into pieces. He didn't need to hear anymore from her. He knew what was going to happen and he knew that shit was about to go down. Anger started to boil inside of him and soon it started to take over with his emotions. His eyes started to glow red and he began a venomous growl. Kiyoteru actually started to look frightened when he saw Len's angry expression.

"They took Rin!" He roared for the whole world to hear. Flames of fire surrounded him and Kiyoteru stumbled back so he wouldn't feel the heat. "Dammit! They took Rin! She wasn't supposed to be apart of this!"

"M-M-Man," Kiyoteru stuttered. "This guy really looks scary when he's angry." Kaito and Gakupo sprouted into the scene, out of nowhere.

"Hey boss," Kaito innocently waved to him. They were smiling at him, but their faces soon changed when they saw how angry Len was and they saw the fire that surrounded him. "Gyah!" They both screamed like little girls. "The boss is mad!" Kaito and Gakupo held each other as they shrieked in fear. They had only seen their boss this angry only once and that was back in high school. Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty experience.

"They're going to pay!" Len roared once again. He clenched his fist and punched the nearest brick building, leaving behind some smashed bricks and cracks on it. Kiyoteru, Gakupo, and Kaito cowered back, hoping that they wouldn't be in the way of Len's anger. After releasing some of his anger, Len collected himself. When he did, the flames died down. He replaced his scowl with a serious expression. "Gakupo, Kaito get the car. We're going to meet with some friends."

They didn't even hesitate. Immediately, they did what they were told. Len dusted himself off and walked to the curb to wait for his men to bring the car. While, Kiyoteru was trying to figure out what the hell did Len meant by his screaming words, but eventually he caught on. Rin had been kidnapped and Len was going to save her. His heart was racing at the thought of Rin getting hurt. But what could he do? He couldn't just stand there doing nothing, while Len was out saving Rin.

"I'm coming with you." He decided. It might have been a bit dangerous, but he didn't care. Rin was very important to him and he was going to do everything he could to save her. "I'll do my part to help save Rin."

Len looked at him for a moment, and then busted out laughing. Kiyoteru looked at him like he didn't know what was going on. Len even started to wipe a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. He calmed himself down and spoke. "Look, I appreciate the thought, but trust me. I'll be doing you a favor by letting you sit this one out."

"But-" The car pulled up and Len quickly got in. with impossible speed, they drove off, leaving Kiyoteru to stare after them. "Hey! Wait! Come back!" He called out, but they didn't come back.

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting on a chair, not surprisingly, she was tied to it and was still unconscious. She began to stir a little. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and took in her new surroundings. Rin widen her eyes even more when she realized that she wasn't with Len and Kiyoteru anymore. "Where am I?" She asked herself with worry.

It looked like she was in some sort of abandoned penthouse. The wallpaper was faded and it was peeling off. Some spots on the wooden floor had holes in them. The furniture was worn out and overturned. There was a small table beside her and not far off was the dusted kitchen. Cobwebs were in the corners of everything. There was a dusted grand window wall that overlooked the city behind her.

Two dark chuckles started to echo across the room. Rin looked around the room to see who it belonged to. Coming out of the darkness were Bruno and Clara. Rin stared at them in confusion. "Bruno? Clara?"

"Well, look who's finally awake?" Clara smirked.

"Yeah, now the real fun can start." Bruno smirked along with her. Rin started to get even more nervous when she saw them walking toward her. She didn't know what they meant by "fun" but it didn't sound like it would be for her.

"Wait!" She screamed with desperation, hoping it would buy her some time. They halted their movements and let her continue. "At least tell me why kidnapped me?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bruno said to her. "Man, she sure is slow."

"You're Len's girlfriend," Clara scoffed. Rin's face went ghost white when she said girlfriend. "We're using you as bait to bring him here and finally kill the bastard." She explained.

"What gave you that idea?! I'm not his girlfriend!" She shouted at the two. Despite denying it, Rin began to blush.

"Oh, come on," Bruno rolled his eyes, like Rin was lying to them.

"It's obvious that you're in love with him." Clara said. Rin blushed even harder when she said love.

Rin shook her head, while she was yelling at them. "No I don't! I'm not in love with him! You guys are crazy!" They took a step back and, both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Geez," Clara looked at her like she was crazy. "No need to get offended."

"I didn't expect our hostage to act like such a kid." Bruno really did it.

"I am not a kid!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Enough of this," Clara shushed her.

"Let's start our fun already." Bruno said, impatiently. Rin got a worried look on her face and cowered more in her seat. Obviously scared to what they were going to do to her. She began to shake in fear.

Back with Len, Kaito, and Gakupo, they were busy with getting ready with another confrontation with Bruno and Clara. They were finishing placing every possible weapon that they could have fit in the trunk of the car. Kaito had a playful smile, Gakupo just had his normal expression, while Len had his serious, angry scowl still plastered on his face. He was in deep thought as he was placing bullets into a gun. Len couldn't imagine what horrible things they were doing to her right now.

"So," Gakupo interrupted his thoughts. "What's the plan?"

"You two will wait outside. I'll go in alone." They both looked at Len like he was crazy.

"But boss," Kaito said with concern in his voice.

"No buts," He ordered them. "It's obvious that this is a trap." Len's eyes started to turn red. Gakupo and Kaito both stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. "We'll give them what they want," He clocked his shotgun and threw it in the trunk. "And I'll make sure that they'll regret it."

Without any other word, Len and his henchmen finished packing the guns and headed off to face Bruno and Clara. They managed to find the old apartment building that they were sure that had Rin inside. The building was abandoned and the windows were all boarded up. Its front door was practically gone, but there were two goons guarding it. In a blink of an eye, Kaito and Gakupo sniped the two guards, leaving Len to enter freely into the building.

"Good luck boss," His henchmen both wished him. Len expected to be a lot of guards on the first floor, but, surprisingly, there wasn't any. It was liked that for the rest of the floors, until Len reached the last one. There were at least twelve guards blocking a single door, which led to the penthouse. 'Is this really the best they could come up with?' Len chuckled.

The men readied themselves to shoot at him, but Len pulled out a small, rectangular device with a button on top. He pressed it and a gas started to emerge from it. The goons all fell to the ground. 'Pathetic,' He thought as he passed them. Len opened the door, expecting to face Bruno and Clara.

"Surprise!" But instead, was tackled down by a love stuck Ritsu. Ritsu held onto him like his life depended on it. "Oh my love, I knew if I waited long enough you'll come to me."

"Ritsu!" Len said in an aggravated voice. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ritsu, surprisingly, was able to give him some space and explained. "A gentleman with a hat and a lady with sunglasses said you'd be here and, lucky for me, I listened."

"Dammit," Len cursed under his breath. "We're in the wrong building!" He quickly raced out of the building, leaving Ritsu behind.

Finally, they managed to find the right building this time. Like the first one, Len went in there alone. He managed to pass every single guard with his device, but he wasted the gas on them. Len would have to use his gun for Bruno and Clara. He reached the top floor and stood in front of the penthouse door. Len readied himself for every worst case scenario that could have been inside. He kicked open the front door.

"Alright," He shouted with anger. Len pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Bruno and Clara. "Where's Rin?!" His eyes widen when he saw Rin, Bruno, and Clara playing cards together and Rin was completely unharmed.

"Oh," Rin just smiled at him. "Hi Len."

"What the hell?! Len stared at them with extreme shock and confusion. "You were playing cards this whole time?"

"Well, yeah." Rin nodded her head. Quickly, Bruno pulled out a gun and aimed it at Len. Clara did the same as him. Bruno then grabbed a hold of Rin and pointed his gun to her head. "Hey!" She wailed. "You guys said that I was going to be okay." 

"Let her go," Len growled at the two.

"We will," Clara gave a devious grin. "As soon as you drop your gun and let us kill you." Rin started to get a panic look on her face. 'Man, do they really want to kill Len this bad?'

"Then the Kagamine family name will only be left as a memory," Bruno added with a dark chuckle.

"You know you should really stop talking." Before they could have done anything, Len pulled the trigger and shot at Clara's thigh. "Like I'd ever be the reason to bring down the Kagamine name." Clara widens her eyes, clung to her leg as she fell down, and started to moan in pain.

"Dammit Clara!" Bruno cursed. Rin took the chance to escape from Bruno's grasp once he was distracted and ran towards Len. "Why are you always getting shot?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clara said sarcastically. "Maybe next time you can get shot!"

"Are you okay Rin?" Len asked her while still watching their movements and aiming his gun at them.

"You mean besides being held hostage and having a gun pointed towards my head?!" She caustically responded. "Other than that I'm perfectly fine!"

"You won't be after this." Bruno darkly chuckled. He pulled out a device with a big button on top. "Once I press this button, this building will explode and kill you all." He explained followed by a maniacal laughter.

Rin had a worried expression on her face. 'He seriously doesn't mean that right?' She looked over at Len and saw that he didn't even look fazed by the situation. "How can you stay calm at a time like this?!" Len just shook his head as a response. Without wasting anymore time, Bruno pressed the button.

"You idiot!" Clara yelled. "We're still in the building!"

"Aww fuck!"

"Len what are we going to do?" Rin asked him in a concern voice.

"Come on," Rin felt Len grabbed a hold of Rin's small hand and they started to run towards the window. 'Wait,' She thought with fear. 'Len seriously doesn't mean to jump right?' They burst through the window with Len carrying Rin and her eyes shut tightly. She began to scream.

Finally, the building exploded with flame bursting and debris flying everywhere. Rin continued her screams while clutching onto Len's shirt. Then she felt the fall was starting to feel slower than before. She opened her eyes, looked up to Len, and sees him with a parachute and smiling.

"Len?" She stared at him, confused. "Where'd you get the parachute from?"

"I always had one." He answered with his smile growing wider. Somehow, his smile made her blush. She was blushing a lot these days since Len came around. Rin wondered if she was starting to have feelings for him. She quickly shook the thought away. 'No way am I falling for this pervert.'

"Whatever," Rin said, still blushing, turning her head away from his sight. Len smiled at how cute she looked. "Just get us down already." No sooner than she said that, they were on the ground with the parachute on top of them.

After the whole incident, Rin managed to get back to the apartment building safely. She was tired after a long day. Rin walked into the building only to find Kiyoteru at the front desk looking very worried.

"Rin!" He looked up and ran towards her. "You're back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She answered. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. What happened?"

"It's a long story." As much as she wanted to answer his questions, she was too tired. "And right now, I just want to get to bed." She was about to reach the stairs when she heard Kiyoteru called out to her.

"Wait Rin!" She turned her head, only to see him blushing like earlier. Kiyoteru had to tell her, or he especially might not have the chance to tell her. "Before you disappeared, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh yeah," Rin said remembering that he did wanted to tell her something. "What was it?"

"Well I-" He started out. "The thing is, is that I-"

"Man! Was that something or what?!" Len burst into the lobby room, interrupting Kiyoteru again.

"Len?" Rin looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger. "What are you doing here? You're not even allowed to be in this building!"

"Says who?"

"I do!" Rin crossed her arms. "Now get out!"

"Aw," He pouted. "But I wanted to see your apartment."

"No!" She shouted at him. Kiyoteru kept on exchanging looks as they continued to bicker. Slowly, he began to walk away towards his office behind the front desk. He looked back at the two, when he did.

"Maybe some other time," Kiyoteru said to himself, meaning his confession to Rin, and continued to walk. He stopped again when he reached the door and looked back to them. Len was reaching for the rail for the staircase for him to walk up the steps. Rin somehow got on Len's back, while trying to keep him out.

"Come on," He tried to convince her. "Just one quick peek."

"Don't you understand the meaning of the word No!" She used her fist to pound against his head in her attempts. Not wanting to watch anymore of the scene, Kiyoteru walked into his office, without so much of another glance.

* * *

**I seriously suck at writing action scenes. I can not write a good action scene to save my life. Oh, well. Thank you guys so much for reading this story and the reviews you guys wrote. It kind of pains me to write about Kiyoteru's love for Rin, even though she doesn't know. Remember this is a RinxLen fanfic. So sorry to the people who actually ship them. See you guys next time.**


End file.
